Blessed
by TohruEmber
Summary: Chapter Nine: Being Charles’s toy, I was always envied. Didn’t anyone understand that being this was no privilege? Why do they all envy me when really, I’m the cursed one of all? No one … No one saw the real me ... until I met her ...Please R&R thank you!
1. An Amazing Transformation

**~~ Hello! My name is TohruEmber! I really hope you will enjoy my story! ~~ **

**If you'd like to know some things about the story before we begin, please read below. **

**Before I begin, however, (lol) this story is dedicated to Fruits Basket, the best manga ever. **

**Firstly, the main character won't exactly be like Tohru Honda-san. I think to put Tohru's personality into an X Men character won't really seem authentic. However, there will be the same kindness and selflessness that Tohru Honda-san possesses.**

**Secondly, I love –san – chan –kun, etc. However, I realise that fans of anime/manga might not appreciate this, and people who are reading this, oblivious to anime/manga may not understand. If at anytime you dislike me doing this, please comment in your reviews, and if the majority don't like it, I will certainly remove it or not put it in at all. It may flow better without, but I'd like to know your opinions. **

**I'm not sure how many chapters I will do on this. I suppose it depends on the readers. Comments really are appreciated. At the moment I'm thinking 50 odd.**

**I thought of doing a 'series divider.' Basically, just like television series. Only so I can have a small break of about two weeks, (I do have lots of work to do too!). So for the moment, Set 1, Season one, whatever you wish to call it, will be 22 chapters, including a bonus chapter, but I'll explain that in the next chapter. (I said the word chapter a lot, huh?) **

**Even though it's based loosely on the manga it really will go beyond that and into its own world, though again. So any of those who have not read the manga and don't want spoilers, it's alright! **

**I also will say, it will probably start out slow, but trust me, once the main characters are involved it will start to move fast! **

**~Blessed~ **

Chapter One

Marie's Discovery!: An Amazing Transformation 

_Hello! Mah name is Marie Darkholme and last month ah turned sixteen! Ah live in a place called Bayville. Ah didn't always live here; it was only six years ago we moved. Ah originally lived in Mississippi with mah Mom too … But she left us … Ah'm alright though! 'Coz ah was always told to not mope around an' complain about what ah lost. That's right! Ah'll only focus on what ah have, not what ah'm missing. _

_Ah was living with mah aunt since ah was ten, but a month ago when ah came back from school she informed me that she was gonna stay with her daughter f'r a while, while she gets some money to buy a new house in Bayville. Ah was determined to stay in Bayville because ah really wanted to finish high school. After much persuasion, ah managed to convince her that ah'd be fine livin' on mah own. Aunt Irene left me her apartment, but then … Well … ah was kicked out. _

_Not because ah did anything wrong, of course! Ah jus' couldn't afford the place anymore. Ah daren't tell Aunt Irene – she'd only worry and make me move to Mississippi with her. But ah really want to stay here._

_So this is how ah ended up here – in the middle of a forest, living in a tent._

_Little did ah know, mah life was about to change forever …_

Marie stepped out of the tent with a wide smile on her face. She peered up to the skies that were gleaming with sunlight. Oh how she loved Monday mornings. With a quick stretch of her arms and straightening of her school uniform, Marie grabbed her bag and proceeded through the forest, making her usual five minute journey to school – Bayville High.

The wind propelled her auburn hair, her white streaks that framed her face blowing about wildly. She found herself humming a tune that she did not even recognise, but supposed that she had caught a listen of the tune in town sometime. It was a delightful song anyway, so she did not mind.

Rogue crossed over a small rocky bridge that a month ago she had manufactured herself so that she could get across the stream easily and swiftly – she didn't want to be late for school again.

As she climbed up a hill, she spotted a house, though she had never noticed it before, despite taking this path so many times.

_Ah wonder who lives there_, she thought. Her legs practically moved on their own as they scurried down the hill to take a closer look at the house. As she came upon the flat land, she noticed how peaceful the area was: surrounded by trees, the house stood two stories tall, vibrant flowers blossoming all around it, and birds whistling as they flew around. It was certainly picturesque.

'Well hello there.'

Marie gasped as she swirled around to see a tall, brawny man wearing glasses with rather bizarre hair: although it was clearly brown, as the sun reigned down on him, she could perceive just a little blue. Somehow, he seemed familiar.

'Ah'm so sorry!' apologised Marie after recovering from the surprise. 'Ah was jus' walkin' around and ah saw ya house. Ah – Ah didn't mean to intrude, ah'm sorry!'

But the man only laughed as he walked up the steps to the porch of his house. 'No need to apologise – it's not often we get visitors here.'

Marie watched his beaming face for a moment, searching his features for some evidence that perhaps he was irritated, but she could find none. She smiled back at him and clutched her bag with a firmer grip.

'You have a lovely house … erm …'

'Hank,' the man informed. 'Hank Xavier.'

_Xavier?! _thought Marie. _They must be one of the most well known families in Bayville! T-That must also mean he's related to … _Realising she hadn't said anything for ten seconds, Marie said, 'I-I-It's nice to meet you, Mr Xavier,' smiling.

'Please, just call me Hank here. And what might your name be?'

'Marie Darkholme,' said a well-known voice.

Both Marie and Hank looked to the door of the house as it opened. Marie suppressed a gasp as she realised who it was.

_J – Joseph Xavier. It's Joseph Xavier! H-He must be the most popular boy in school! As it happens, he's in mah class too! __Everyone adores him, like some kind of prince. He even had his own fan club! __A-An he's standing right in front o' me. W-What do ah do? What can ah say?!_

'Do you live near her Miss Darkholme?' Joseph asked her.

Marie was immediately dazzled by his sparkling blue eyes. She shook her head and then immediately nodded, confusing Hank and Joseph.

'A-Ah mean, yes! Yes ah live near hear. In face ah have a place in the forest further along the path up there,' she said.

Hank and Joseph gave each other a sceptical look.

'On these grounds?' asked Joseph.

'Uh-huh,' Rogue beamed. She overlooked the suspicious looks the two swapped one another once more.

'Well, since we're both headed in the same direction, would you like to walk to school together?' he asked her kindly.

Marie attempted to hide the shock in her face. 'S-Sure,' she replied.

_He's so handsome. And so polite, too. But there's something about him that just doesn't quite add up. Although his smile and his words are kind, it almost seems like he's pushing himself. _

Walking together through the streets to Bayville High School, Marie couldn't help but repeatedly glance at Joe. His expression was tight now, as though he was fighting in a struggle to keep his mouth upright. Marie frowned unhappily.

_Ah wonder why he's sad. Ah hope he's alright. _

Marie and Joseph walked in silence as they came upon the main road, dotted with fellow students taking the same journey to school. Marie grasped her bag so tight her knuckles had turned white. She really didn't know what she could say to him.

'So how did you find that test the other day, Miss Darkholme?' Joseph asked finally.

'Oh! Erm … well … Ah think ah did okay on it,' she said with a faint smile. She knew she was lying though. The moment the maths test was placed on her desk she knew didn't stand a chance. 'How about you?'

'I don't know; I studied hard enough, so I'll just have to hope it pays off,' he said, almost worriedly.

'Ah'm sure you did great on it! You've come top in every class so far!' Marie pointed out.

Joseph looked at her a little taken aback by her enthusiasm, but then smiled with gratitude.

'Thank you. So where _exactly _do you live again? It must be pretty close to Hank's house,' asked Joe.

'Oh erm …' Marie's face was still bright red. She was aware that the majority of the girls in school have fought in battles just to be where she was. Plus she did not want to mention the fact that she now lived in a tent. 'Ah live next to a small waterfall ... I-I-It's cosy.' '

Joe nodded his head, thinking.

'An' what about you? Oh! But you probably live on the Xavier estate far away from everything, right? Or …'

'Actually, I moved out in September,' Joe explained. 'I live with Hank now. But I've never called it home yet. Ha …'

'Oh … Can ah ask why you moved?'

Joe grinned. 'Let's just say … enough was enough.'

Marie blinked but said no more about that. _The way he said how he couldn't call it home yet sounded strange coming from him. Maybe he's upset because o' that. Ah would have never thought in the year ah've seen him he could sound so gloomy. He always seemed so happy. But ah guess most people can seem that way sometimes. _

'Miss Darkholme?'

'Huh? Oh, ah'm sorry! Ah do this inner monologue thing sometimes.' She laughed nervously as Joe watched her uncertainly, as though waiting for her to say something else odd. After a moment, he laughed. She was somewhat surprised.

_It's such a beautiful laugh! _

'I'm sorry,' he chuckled. 'You're quite amusing.'

'A-Ah am?' She wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

His laughing slowly faded away and he smiled at her, but this time she noticed it was a more natural smile.

'It's funny how we've never talked before,' he said suddenly, 'even though we've been in the same class for this long.'

'Ah guess there's jus' never been enough time with studying an' all,' said Marie.

'It looks like we're here now,' he said.

Marie craned her neck to find herself in front of the school gates. She had been completely entranced by Joe that she hadn't even noticed their approach to the school.

Walking into Bayville High with Joe was a new experience for Marie all together. Girls who had chatted to Marie nicely were glaring at her; even some of the boys appeared irritated. She gulped and widened the space between her and Joe.

'Thank you for walking with me today, Miss Darkholme,' Joe said as they approached a door. He opened it for her revealing a classroom with talking students dotted around, some not looking to pleased when they glanced in Marie's direction.

'Oh no, not at all, it was mah pleasure,' Marie laughed timidly. Joe gave a quick twitch of his lips and sat down at his desk, while Marie dashed over to her two friends in the back corner of the room.

'Wow, you're shaking,' commented Betsy, her English accent silky and strong.

'Can you really blame her?' said the impassive Tessa, her voice slow and calm, yet all at the same time, dominant. 'Walking with Joseph Xavier is bound to do that to anyone.'

'A-Ah don' even remember how it happened,' said Marie. _You stumbled upon where he lives.. Oh Right … That's how. _

'Great! Honestly, that damn 'Prince' as they call him should know better!' shouted Betsy, but not loud enough for anyone else in the room to hear. 'Any girl who walks with him alone is gonna have trouble on her hands.'

'Poor Marie,' whispered Tessa, patting Marie's head, her dark eyes fixing onto the ground. 'We will protect you. I will cut out the precious intestines of the ones who dare to touch you and then cook, and boil, cook and boil, cook and boil them, and after a long, strenuous hour of cooking and boiling, and boiling and cooking, I will feed them to Woffle and Hercules.'

'Your rabbits?' asked Betsy, indifferently.

A long silence drew out between the three – Marie's jaw hung wide open rather stunned, and Betsy looking rather unimpressed and not surprised.

The bell rang and as soon as their homeroom teacher came in, everyone took their seats at their desks.

_Ah couldn't tell them ah live in a tent again … _thought Marie as her lesson begun. _Betsy and Tessa would only worry. An' ah really don' wanna impose on them by asking to stay at their house. It's way too much trouble to put them through. _

Marie slumped on her desk. _Ah'll jus' have to survive – 'coz Aunt Irene will be coming home an' buyin' a new house! A-Ah can do it! Mom would've been able to! _

~~~~~ Back at the tent in the woods ~~~~~

Marie opened the tent with its zipper, climbing in and reaching for a towel. After a long day at school and several tests – not to mention hassle from Joseph Xavier's jealous fan club girls – all Marie wanted to do was enjoy the pleasantly cool stream that flowed down the woods.

_Life's not so bad, _she thought to herself. _Livin' in a tent is … is … Okay so it's not fun at all an' it's somewhat exhaustin', but, it's what ah have t' do for now! _

Climbing out of her tent, Marie was completely dazzled when her eyes fell upon someone unanticipated.

'Miss Darkholme?'

'O-Oh erm … H-Hello, Joseph!' Marie stuttered.

'What … What are you doing?' he asked her, looking at her with an expression of fear and worry.

'Ah was jus' erm … that is … erm … ahaha … ah was …'

~~~~~~~~~Five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh I see. Your Aunt Irene moved away, and now you live in a tent,' said Joseph. 'That … makes … sense. At least, now I understand what you meant when you said you lived near by. All of this land is Xavier property; it seemed odd that we'd suddenly have a new neighbour. But still … to live in a tent is ––'

'B-But ah'm okay! Livin' in a tent isn't that bad! Really! Ah've made mah only little home here. It's quite cosy!' she shouted – not meaning too.

'It's not right for a young lady to be out on her own at night. Come on, you can sleep at my house tonight,' Joe said, taking her bag.

'N-No! It's fine really! Ah couldn't do that!'

_Not only would ah cause him trouble, but all the girls at school … they'll … they'll …_

'Please, it's no problem. It's much safer at my house. I promise nothing will happen,' Joe insisted as he began to walk down the street.

'But! Wait! Please stop!' As Marie ran after him, her foot caught on a lump of rock and she accidentally fell straight onto the back of Joe.

_POOF! _

Smoke clouded Marie's vision, and when it faded away, Joseph was nowhere to be seen.

Confused, Marie stuttered, 'W-W-What jus' ….'

She looked down to see Joseph's clothes scrambled on the floor. There was something moving around beneath them. Marie apprehensively picked up Joe's shirt and moved it to one side, and was baffled at what was in front of her.

'A-A-A rat?'

And indeed, there was a small rat as white as snow, and big black eyes staring at the floor. Even though Marie would have probably ran away from a rodent, this one was different by far.

_It's … cute …_

The rat sighed. 'This wasn't supposed to happen.'

'A TALKING RAT???!!!!' screamed Marie suddenly – causing even the small rat to jump.

'I'm sorry, Miss Darkholme, I really didn't plan on you hugging me,' he said. 'It's me … Joseph.'

'J-J-Joseph? B-B-B-But he's not a r-rat.' Marie began to feel dizzy, utterly confused.

'I like to think I'm not at least,' he said. 'But now that you've found out … I'm afraid that …'

Marie calmed down a little and stared at him, concerned.

His tiny rat's head looked up at her. 'Your memory will have to be erased.'

'**End 1/22 ~ **

_**I hope you enjoyed it! I know, I know, it may be boring to some, but honestly, it gets really interesting. I'm really enjoying writing it! This first chapter, I must admit, is the hardest I've wrote. Simply because it's an introduction more or less. I'm not good with introductions (as you might have noticed), I like to get them all over and done with in one swoop and get on with the drama. So this was difficult for me. **_

_**I think the majority people who will be reading this have seen X Men Evolution, so they will know the settings quite well – at least I hope. If you really do want more description of the places, please tell me, and I will describe like I've never described before! Ha …ha … **_

_**I also realise a few of you might not know who Joe is! Joe is a character in the X Men series. He is a clone of Magneto (Eric). He was created in a laboratory between dimensional planes by the woman known as Astra. In this fanfiction, however, he is not. Ha. He was also a love interest of Rogue's in the comics, or rather he loved her. So no, he's not my own character – I don't own him whatsoever. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW so that I know I should continue posting or not!!! =D**_

_**Next Chapter!!! **__****__Marie: _Ahhhh! Ah have no idea what's just happened, but everyone's turning into animals! What do ah do!

_Joe: _Basically, there are twelve of us in the Xavier family who transform into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac every time someone of the opposite sex embraces us. Like I said – it's a curse.

_Marie: _A curse? That doesn't sound good to me. But at least it all begins to make sense to me now! All this time ah was worrying about being homeless, when the Xavier family had to put up with such a dreadful curse! An' jus' as ah settled down from the shock of it all, ah meet – in very unexpected ways – a pair of red eyes! Who's this new arrival claiming to be an Xavier?

_Person: _'M 'ere f'r one reason – T' kill that damn bastard rat, even 'f I die tryin'!

_Marie: _Rat? Does he mean J-Joseph …?

_Joseph: _Like you could ever hurt me, idiot.

_Person: **Growls** _Don't call me an idiot, idiot!

_Hank: _Stop panicking, Marie-chaaaaaan~ They do this all the time.

_Marie: _Join me, Marie, in the next chapter to find out what happens next_! _


	2. Don't Look Into Those Demon Eyes!

**TohruEmber here! I don't know whether I should do review feedback. I'll wait a while probably. I do really appreciate them though! Like I said, and as you know, when you review, you have more of a passion to write – at least I do. I also wanted to add, yes, this is a non-power fanfiction. Except for Tessa … she still has powers of some sort. **

**Are people excited about Remy? Haha. **

**I also wanted to tell you that the chapter's title: Don't look into his demon eyes, is a play-on the song 'Don't look into his angel eyes', by one of the greatest band ever: ABBA! **

**Anywhooo, I'll let you continue with the story! **

**Blessed **

Chapter Two

Don't Look Into Those Demon Eyes

_Hello! Mah name is Marie Darkholme an' last month mah Aunt Irene informed me that she was gonna stay with her daughter f'r a while, while she gets some money to buy a new house in Bayville. Ah was determined to stay in Bayville because ah really didn' want to have any time off from high school._

_So that's how ah ended up living in a tent in the middle of a forest. What ah didn't know though was that ah was actually camping out on the most well-known family in Bayville, the Xavier's property! _

_The Prince of mah high school, Joseph Xavier, discovered me in mah tent and kindly offered for me t' stay with him and Hank Xavier, his cousin, while ah got mahself sorted, but ah really couldn' impose like that! _

_And before ah knew it, ah'd tripped over and transformed Joseph Xavier into a rat! Yes, that's right! A rat! Ah don't know what's goin' on, or what the rat version of Joseph meant by havin' to erase my memories, but something is definitely mysterious about the Xavier's! _

~~~~~ Hank Xavier's House ~~~~~

After transforming into a rat, Joseph had asked Marie if he would carry him and take him and his clothes back to Hank's home. Neither said a word to each other the whole way, Joseph afraid to speak, and Marie afraid to ask what he had meant by his comment.

Marie had knocked on the door and soon after Hank had emerged from his house.

When the rat Joseph had scurried off into another room, returning only a few minutes later as his human-self, dressed and red in the face, he explained to Hank what had occurred – Marie accidentally turning him into a rat – and Marie's housing situation, and the older man was silent for a moment before hysterical laughter followed.

'Hank, you don't think you're overdoing it?' Joe asked underneath his laughter.

'Ah'm sorry. A-Ah don' know what exactly ah did … but please, can't ah stay here a little while longer in the tent? It's only for a month then ah'll go! Ah don' have much money but ah can pay you. Please let me stay!' Marie begged.

'These woods aren't too safe, you've wild animals, landslides, the occasional weirdo prowling around, it's not a good idea for a young lady to be living out here alone,' said Hank with a straight face.

'So, you're done laughing?' Joe asked.

'Don' you worry! Ah'm already used to the bugs! An' if ah can stand up to them ah can stand up t' anything!'

Joe peered down to the ground. 'I still think it'd be best if you'd stay here for tonight.'

'But ah—!'

'Marie, Marie,' said Hank. 'It's not _just_ because we're worried about you staying on your own in the dark woods. You've discovered something extremely secret. For the protection of our family, I'm telling you, for tonight, you must stay here.'

Marie gulped. _Like a prisoner? _

'Please don't be scared, Miss Darkholme,' Joe said, noticing the fear in her eyes. 'Nothing will happen to you here. And we'll explain everything once we're inside.' He gestured for her to enter the house. She wasn't too sure at first, but she did trust the sincere gleam in Joseph's eyes, and she soon found herself doing as he had said.

~~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~

Marie had made herself comfortable – or rather as comfortable as she could get – in the living room. The house was not very large, but it was definitely larger than any house she had ever lived in.

_It has a real Japanese feeling to it. An' everything is antiquey. It's so wonderful. _

Hank and Joseph walked, Joe holding a glass of water for Marie. She took is gratefully and took a sip. They sat around the table, Hank appearing to be more confident than Joe. Marie felt terrible. Whatever she had done to him, he had obviously wanted it to be kept a secret. And she just had to go and ruin that.

'Marie, I guess it's impossible to hide the truth from you now. You see … we – me, Joey and another ten members of our family – are cursed,' Hank explained.

'C-Cursed?' said Marie.

'Basically,' began Joseph, 'there are twelve of us in the Xavier family who transform into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac every time someone of the opposite sex embraces us, or when we grow weak. Like Hank said – it's a curse.'

'Wow …' breathed Marie. _A curse? That doesn't sound good. But at least Joseph turning into a rat makes sense to me now! All this time ah was worrying about being homeless, when the Xavier family had to put up with such a dreadful predicament!_

'We must seem very odd to you, huh?' asked Joseph, his eyes narrowing. Marie could tell he was angry at himself.

'It's not exactly everyday, but it's not your fault your family is cursed,' said Marie, thinking carefully.

_It does explain why Joseph seems so distant with the girls – especially the fan club girls – at school. He jus' doesn' wan' anyone t' find out his secret!_

'Miss Darkholme! I'm sorry, I didn't realise how mucky your clothes were!' exclaimed Joseph.

Marie examined herself quickly: mud and leaves covered and stuck to her school uniform. She felt her cheeks flushed as she thought about appearing so filthy in front of Joseph.

'Come with me,' he said, raising himself from his chair and walking towards the door. 'I can show you to the spare room and you can change your clothes in there.'

Marie nodded, too embarrassed to say anything, and grabbed her bag crammed full of clothes, following Joseph to a plain room. He shut the door behind him and left Marie alone with her thoughts.

~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~

Having slept without interruption from any bugs, and having the most rest she had had in a whole month, Marie awoke in a brilliantly happy mood, even after remembering all that had occurred.

_What ah've found out about the Xavier family is strange, but at the same time, Joseph and Hank both seem to be such lovely people. Ah don' think this curse is so bad after all. _

Using the bathroom in the spare room, Marie changed herself into a clean uniform, tied her hair up, leaving her white streaks to frame her face, and trotted down the stairs. Joseph was waiting at the bottom for her, smiling awkwardly, his eyes telling her he was unsure on how she would react to him. She had never really appreciated his appearance before. His white hair was longer than most boy's hair, and his blue eyes, she had noticed, always seemed to sparkle.

'Good mornin', Joseph!' she said happily as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

'G-Good morning,' he said.

'Ah had such a great sleep last night! Ah'm so grateful f'r ya lettin' me stay 'ere f'r one night. Thank ya so much.'

'It's … not a problem.' He was still unsure of her, she noticed.

'An' ah want you to know that ah won' tell anyone about ya secret!'

'So you do remember?' he said.

'_Your memory will have to be erased.' _His words echoed throughout her head.

'S-Should ah not remember?' she asked, anxiously.

'Well, I thought maybe you'd pretend nothing happened,' Joseph admitted. 'But it wouldn't have changed anything.' Before she could ask what he meant, he said, 'Do you want to walk to school together again?'

'O' course!' she replied instantly with a smile. For some reason, she didn't feel as nervous in his presence today. Maybe it was because of her knowledge of the secret, or that she had stayed in his house, but she would have liked to think it was because they were becoming friends.

As they came out of the house, Marie stopped abruptly as someone landed in front of them – as though they had descended from the Heavens – his hands clenched, and back turned to her and Joseph.

She heard Joe sigh. 'Not him again.'

'_Bonjour_, time to pay the piper, rat boy. I'm 'ere to collect,' the boy said, Marie detecting a Southern accent. _A Cajun? _

'Funny, I'd have thought he'd send somebody bigger,' Joe mocked, folding his arms, appearing disinterested by this aggressive stranger.

The boy swirled round, throwing his brown trench coat to the grass, and glared at Joseph with a cocky grin. Marie hardly noticed his expression though; she was absolutely taken by his eyes. She had never seen anything like it. His irises were black, his pupils were red, and the rest black again.

_They're beautiful, _she thought, utterly amazed by them.

But the boy did not seem to even notice Marie as he grabbed Joseph's shoulder with a tight grip that made even Marie yelp. However, Joseph did not even seem to be in pain: on the contrary, he appeared to be more hassled than hurt in anyway. He sighed once more and closed his eyes as if to suggest he couldn't stand to look into the boy's eyes – the boy didn't like that.

'Dat's right, you better get ya tough talk out o' de way, 'cuz 'm about t' wipe dat stupid look right off your face!' the boy yelled, then he lunged at Joseph.

'Wait, stop, don' fight!' Marie shouted, not intending to trip over her own feet, grabbing the boy from behind, and making him …

_POOF! _

'Joey, what was all that shouting I heard outside: Remy's not here again is he?' Hank asked from the doorway. 'What's ––'

_A … A cat? _thought Marie. In her hand, she held a brown cat dotted with black spots, who hissed at her.

'Is this … Is this the same boy who …' Marie glanced to the floor to see the boy's black top and tracksuit he had been wearing. _It's like what happened when ah hugged Joseph. _

'LET GO O' ME, _STUPIDE FILLE_!'

Shocked by a talking cat – though she should have expected it – she dropped him immediately onto the floor – where, unlike other cats would have done, he landed flat on the ground – and apologised repeatedly to him. She stood up and gathered his clothes together in a complete rush, panicking as she continued to apologise, and turned around only to bump into Joseph who – _POOF! –_ transformed once again into a rat. Engulfed in a cloud of smoke, Marie failed to notice Hank coming towards her to help her, and crashed into him – _POOF! _

Marie felt as though she would faint. Dizzy with all the smoke, she could have sworn she saw the figure of a dog with a rat on its head sitting in front of her as she was knelt down on the grass. The smoke soon disappeared, and indeed, there was a black haired dog – with a tint of blue – with a white rat on his head.

'Ah – Ah – Ah …' was all Marie could say. She had never felt more befuddled in her life. 'Ah need to call a vet! Doctor! Vet! Doctor??!' she finally managed to say.

'Calm down, Marie,' said the dog in Hank's voice.

'But ah have t' do something! You've all transformed! A-Ah have to change you back, b-b-but how?!'

The dog did an unusual motion with his lips, Marie assuming it was meant to be a grin of some kind.

She looked to the rat and then to the cat who had his back turned to her.

'There's no need to panic, Marie,' reassured the dog. 'We don't need a doctor or a vet to change us back or anything.' Marie raised her eyebrow questionably. 'There is _one_ slight hitch I forgot to mention though,' said Hank, Joseph jumping off his head. 'When we transform back after a little while …'

_POOF! POOF! POOF!_

'We're naked.'

Marie squealed as she closed her eyes and ran into the house.

~~~~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~~~~

Once again Marie found herself in the living room. She had calmed down a lot now, slowly getting used to this unusual families secret.

Joe stood near the window, peering outside; Hank and Marie sat opposite each other at the table, whilst Remy sat on the floor near the television, sulking.

'So, Marie, have you heard about the cat in the zodiac?' asked Hank.

'Yes!' smiled Marie. 'Mom told me the story when ah was little! An' ah felt so sorry f'r the cat!'

_Ah remember the story so well now, as though Mom had only tol' me yesterday. A long, long time ago, the Cat an' the Rat were the best of friends. They accompanied each other everywhere they went an' they shared their food. One day, the Cat learnt that God was going t' elect twelve animals t' represent the twelve calendar years, an' invited all animals t' a party. The Cat suggested t' the Rat that both o' them should make a presence._

When the day finally arrived, the Cat told the Rat, 'Ah am going t' take a nap so that ah will be in mah top form. Can you please wake me up when it's time t' go t' the party?' 'No problem.' the Rat replied, 'Just relax an' rest. Ah will wake you up when the time comes.'

After the Cat fell asleep, the Rat thought to himself, 'Ah am among the smallest of all animals an' ah don' stand a chance in makin' one of the twelve if the Cat will go.' So when the time came, the Rat left on his own without waking up the Cat, an' was elected as one of the twelve Zodiac Animals.

When the Cat found out what the Rat had done, he was furious. The two became worst enemies. An' that was the reason why cats are not one of the twelve animals.

_When Mom tol' me that, ah felt so sorry f'r the cat. Ah didn' hate the rat f'r what he did, but the poor cat missed out. So from them on, ah became a dedicated member of the zodiac cat society – if they had such a thing. But if they did ah'd surely join in! _

'Yes, it's hard to believe that Remy of all people is the cat,' continued Hank, earning a glare from Remy. 'I know and I agree the phrase "cat like reflexes" doesn't really apply to him, the way he let you fall on him like that.' Remy snarled. 'But he is a cat, clumsier then most. Surprising really, considering the amount of martial arts training he's had with Bishop. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing himself, if he wasn't so busy brooding like a child.'

'You should learn t' shut up, _bête_!' yelled Remy as he rose from the floor. 'It's not my fault! 'F ya want t' blame someone, blame her!' He pointed mercilessly at Marie who flinched. 'She shouldn' even b' here!'

'Keep her out of this,' said Joseph, standing beside Marie. 'Who we choose to allow into this house is really none of your concern. _You're_ the one that doesn't belong here.'

Remy growled, his fists clenching. And with a blink of an eye, Remy was fighting – hands, fists, legs, elbows – Joseph who dodged all of his attacks. It wasn't until he almost hurt Marie that Joseph began to fight back.

'S-S-Shouldn't we do something?!' said Marie, alarmed.

'Don't worry; this goes back a lot farther then just today,' said Hank standing with Marie away from harms way. 'Those two do nothing but fight whenever they see each other. It'll all be over in a second.'

Marie watched in horror as the two boys broke ornaments and smashed a window even.

'Joey, Remy, try not to destroy the house, okay?' asked Hank incredibly casually, like he was accustomed to this, as he wiped his glasses.

But Hank was right. All of a sudden, Joe rocketed his fist into Remy's face, throwing him into a wall and left him lying almost unconscious on the floor. Marie instinctively went over to him to help him, but he glared at her with those stunning eyes and pushed her away gently. Narrowing his eyes at the impassive Joseph, Remy dashed out of the house.

_Poor Remy, _Marie thought sadly. _Hank and Joseph said there were only twelve cursed Xavier's, but ah guess like most people, they forgot all about the cat … Remy. _

'You two should get to school,' said Hank, breaking the silence.

~~~~~ Bayville High Break Time ~~~~~

'It's all your fault!'

Marie and Joseph who happened to be the only ones in the classroom turned their heads to the door where a fuming Betsy stood, and an emotionless Tessa behind her.

'Who's fault?' asked Marie, puzzled.

'_His_,' Betsy began scorning in the direction of Joseph, 'group of fan girls were planning to do something to _you_!'

'M – Me?' stuttered Marie, her face dropping and slowly turning even more pale.

'You,' Tessa confirmed, sitting beside Marie. Her dark eyes fell upon the Southern girl's, and, unlike most people, they did not frighten her.

'They said you were walking with _him_ to school today _again_,' said Betsy. 'Is that true?'

'Well … erm … yeah; ah sorta went to his house by accident.'

'By accident?'

'I don't think that's any of your business,' interrupted Joseph, who was now standing over them. 'I and Miss Darkholme don't need your permission to walk together.'

Betsy growled. 'Don't give me that lip, Xavier! It's my business when my best friend might be tormented by a group of your crazed fan girls!' she bellowed.

'They're not _my_ fan girls! And I wouldn't let them hurt her!'

'Oh how noble of you! What are you some Prince here to protect the Princess?!'

They continued to fight – despite Marie's pleas to stop – until other students entered the classroom, then their teacher.

Throughout the class, Marie couldn't help but contemplate what the fan girls would do to her. She had not seen them today, but perhaps they were waiting for Joseph and spotted her walking with him instead. Or maybe she had done something wrong to offend them – like spending the night in Joseph Xavier's house.

~~~~ Later ~~~~

'Hello Miss Darkholme.' Marie swivelled round in the empty hallway to see a despondent-looking Joseph. She beamed his way and went over to him.

'Hello, Joseph!' she greeted him happily.

'So, did you tell them, your friends, about this morning?'

'Oh! Your secret?! No, no ah didn't! Ah promise ah won' tell a soul. Ah always thought it wasn't right to gossip. Oh, but you don't know me that well yet.'

'No, it's not that, it's just …'

'Ah swear! Ah'll write it in blood if ya want! Cross my heart and hope to die. What ever it takes for you to believe me; I'll swallow a thousand ….'

'That's not what I meant!' yelled Joseph, disquieting Marie. 'I'm sorry. I do believe you when you say you'll keep our secret. But it doesn't matter; we still might have to erase your memory. It won't harm you, it's something like hypnotism. You'll simply forget everything you saw this morning. I know this because this isn't the first time someone has learned about us.'

Joseph looked to the floor, Marie understanding he was recalling a distant memory.

'Joseph, are you alright?' she asked him.

His head snapped back up, a frown still remaining on his face. 'But I … I can't go against … against _his_ decision, whatever it is. I can't stop _him_ no matter how much I might want to. That's why … I'm sorry.'

_Him? _Thought Marie. Whoever it was, Joseph certainly sounded afraid of him.

It was a while before Marie said, 'What ah wanted to say was thank you f'r being concerned about me. But really, it's okay. Ah'm fine, ah'm not scared, so don' worry. Ah mean ah completely understand if you and your family don' want anyone t' know about your secret. That's why it's called a secret, right? So whatever you decide is fine with me. Ah want you to do whatever makes you feel most comfortable.'

Joseph stared at her: her glittering green eyes that could be mistaking for emeralds shone with genuine kindness.

'You can erase mah memory, but afterwards, promise you'll still be mah friend,' she said, smiling.

Joseph blinked at her words. _No one … No one has ever said that to me before … When I was seven-years-old. I was playing with some other children in the garden behind our house. A girl hugged me. After that, we had to erase every one of those children's memories. And not one of them, not even my best friend, still asked to be friends with me. _

'_Charles, am I really that strange. Am I so strange that we have to hide it from everyone?' Joseph remembered asking Charles when he was younger._

'_Yes, you are that strange. A human that turns into a rat, what do you think they would do if they knew really? You're a freak, they wouldn't come near you. They'd hate you.'_

'_Promise…_'

'_They'd hate you.'_

'_Promise you'll still be mah friend.'_

'Miss Darkholme …' began Joseph, looking away from her, slightly red.

'Yes?'

'Is it alright if we walk home together? You have to come back to Hank's anyway so that … you know … memories and all … But … I'd like us to walk back together.'

Marie laughed kindly. 'O' course!'

He was still amazed by how undaunted she was about the concept of her memories being erased and about the curse in general, but he could tell she was honest about her feelings.

~~~~~ Hank's House ~~~~

'I'm back!' called out Joseph.

'Hello, we're home from school!' Marie said.

'Welcome hoooome!' Hank sang to them as he greeted them at the door. For some unknown reason he was wearing his pyjamas. He wasted no time in saying to Marie, 'I have no doubt that Joey filled you in about Charles? Which reminds me, I will have to tell him about everything that's happened.'

'You have to tell who?' asked Marie.

'Oh sorry, I guess he didn't tell you.' Hank tutted at Joseph who rolled his eyes. 'Charles Xavier – he's the head of the family.'

'Oh … So then ah guess this Charles must be someone really important, huh?' said Marie.

'Well he is to us at least; and after all, we did just give away the big Xavier family secret.'

Marie felt a twinge of guilt.

'Um … Should I … ask her?' said Joe to Hank.

'Hm? Ask me what?'

'Well … me and Hank were discussing it early this morning … That is … I know the place isn't exactly the best place to live. And the idea of living with two strange guys who transform into animals might seem a little awkward, but we have enough room for at least five more people, and you're welcome to stay in the spare room if you like,' Joseph went on.

'No, no, no, no that's out of the question!' Marie shook her head furiously.

'We're not _that_ strange!' Joseph laughed. 'Or maybe we are.'

'No! Ah didn' mean it like that!" she said shaking her head some more.

'Of course, it won't be free,' said Hank, 'I intend to pay you for your services.'

'For mah...services?'

'As our brand new cook!' Hank exclaimed, spreading his arms out as though to embrace the whole room. 'I and Joey aren't that good at cooking, and we tend to eat out a lot. But with a cook, we don't have to waste all that money on unhealthy junk food. Oh, but you do know how to cook, don't you?'

'Yuh-huh! Aunt Irene taught me how t' cook when ah was thirteen!' Marie said.

'Then it's settled!' said Hank with a grin. 'We'll just take these things to your room now, and Joey will go back to your tend later to get the rest of your belongings.'

'W-Wait!' Marie yelled. Ah can' let you do this! After all the trouble you've gone trough already – it's too much!' Marie rambled off quickly.

'Miss Darkholme, we're doing this because we want to. You don't have to worry because it's causing us any trouble and besides, where else can you go?' Joseph asked.

'B-But what about my memories?'

'Well if it turns out Charles wants your memories to be erased, then we can just kick you out like nothing happened and you can just go back to living in your tent before we get you off the property,' chuckled Hank.

'That's just cruel how you say it,' muttered Joe.

Marie wavered, then said, 'Well, if ah'm going t' stay here, ah'll work for room and board and that's it, ah don' want any money and ah want to know what your favourite meals are, an' what the rules o' the house are, an'––'

'Relax, it's alright,' said Joseph, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. 'You can do things your own way here. The only thing you have to do is be yourself, fair enough?' he asked with a smile.

Marie slowly smiled back at him, a warm feeling blossoming in her heart.

_So …ah guess suddenly the Xavier home became mah home too! F'r the time being that is …_

'**End 2/22 ~ **

_**I'm really enjoying writing this! The beginning (because I'm still more or less introducing the story), is much like Fruits Basket, but once I'm onto chapter four, it'll be taking a different turn. **_

_**I know it says 2/22 but I really plan to do 50 or even more! It depends on the reviews. I really count on reviews. I am a review monster … I'm not a funny person. Trust me; British humour is not funny to other people usually. **_

_**I don't know if people will be saying, 'More Remy! And more Romy!' haha. I can imagine it. I know Remy doesn't appear much in this, but it's only because I'm trying to introduce it all. He will be in the next chapter, and from then on, all the time. Love triangle anyone? Haha. **_

_**Also, again, I don't describe a lot. I prefer dialogue. I guess I leave it to your imagination as to what things look like, as long as I give you some clues to base your ideas on. I hope it's not a bother – if it is please feel free to tell me. I'm not just writing this for me, I'm writing it for you, so I want you to like it – I can hear John saying 'Obviously.' (I'm in the part of the story where John is involved (Pyro), so he's in my head a lot … that probably is scary. **_

_**Hank is a comedian I feel. I think he was in the comics and the television series anyway. But I think his character in this story will become a lot darker. I plan that for all the characters. Do I sound evil?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW so that I know I should continue posting or not!!! =D**_

_**Next Chapter!!! **__****__ Marie: _Living in the Xavier house really is a strange experience! But ah really am enjoyin' it! An' not only that, but it seems that Remy-san might be livin' here too!

_Remy: _Vous condamner, Hank! I rather die than live wit' dat rat, an' some pathetic fille_!_

_Hank: _*Laughs* So amusing.

_Remy: _Don' laugh at me!

_Marie: _But something tells me that Remy-san doesn' like me much … Ah don' know what ah can do – ah don' even know why he hates me so much …

_Remy: _STAY AWAY FROM ME, DAMN IT!

_Marie: _Ah have t' let him know mah true feelings f'r him!

_Remy: _You … like me?

_Marie: _Join me, Marie, in the next chapter to find out what happens next_! _


	3. Warning! Remy: The Stalker

**It's TohruEmber here! I'm so pleased with all the comments! It makes me want to write so much more! I can't tell you how much fun I'm having writing all of this! Now that I'm well into the Set One, I'm not rushing and I don't have to introduce a lot, except other characters. I think if I get enough reviews to do Set Two, I will go more into the nature of the curse and the pasts of all the Zodiacs. **

**Ooo, and you should also know that the fan girls are plotting even now! It will be shown in another chapter purely dedicated to them in the future hehe. **

**Anyway! Please enjoy the next chapter of Blessed! **

**Blessed **

Chapter Three

Warning! Remy: The Stalker 

_Hello! Mah name is Marie Darkholme an' last month mah Aunt Irene informed me that she was gonna stay with her daughter f'r a while, while she gets some money to buy a new house in Bayville. Ah was determined to stay in Bayville because ah really didn' want to have any time off from high school._

_So that's how ah ended up living in a tent in the middle of a forest. The Prince of mah high school, Joseph Xavier, discovered me in mah tent and kindly offered for me t' stay with him and Hank Xavier, his cousin, permanently, an' in the end ah agreed. _

_But ah also found out that the Xavier __family have a deep and terrible secret! Its members are possessed by spirits of the Chinese Zodiac! They transform into their chosen animal when a member of the opposite sex embraces them! Which … because o' mah stupid clumsiness, happened a lot recently. But ah really do want t' get t' know them, even if mah memories are erased like Joseph said they could be! _

_Ah wonder what adventures await me today?! _

~~~~~ Bayville High School ~~~~~

_Waking up in the Xavier's house felt incredibly unusual today, but in a good way. Ah cooked Joseph and Hank some breakfast, which they seemed to like, and then rushed straight to school ahead of Joseph. Ah didn' wanna cause any more panic f'r his fan club. _

Betsy, Tessa and Marie were strolling down the hallways of their school having nothing to do before their lessons started. Betsy's remarkable lilac hair was tied up into a bobble as usual, and she wore a longer version of the skirt that made up their school uniform. Tessa's long, raven-coloured hair cascaded down to her waists, flowing as if it were alive with vigour. As always her expression remained impassive. Marie had her hair down today, but tied her white streaks on both sides to the back of her head with a blue ribbon to match their cobalt-blue uniforms.

'Jeez, those girls give me a headache,' complained Betsy as she, Tessa and Marie passed the dedicated admirers of Joseph Xavier, glaring wildly at a worried-looking Marie. Earlier this morning Betsy had caught them shouting at Marie. 'Their prince hasn't shown up yet so they have to bother someone, but why you I wonder?'

Marie smiled apprehensively. _Ah can' imagine what they'd do 'f they knew ah was stayin' at Joseph and Hank's house. Ah think even Betsy and Tessa would b' upset 'f they knew._

They day went by somewhat quickly, and before Betsy and Tessa could ask her any questions, Marie was off back to Joseph's house.

On returning, Hank greeted her with a sing-song hello which made her laugh. She mentioned that she hadn't seen much of Joseph at school, but he reassured her he wouldn't be avoiding her. But when Marie thought about it, Joseph had been put in a lot of the top classes, where as she was in the average ones.

After changing into more appropriate clothes for the house, Marie went into the kitchen and set out to make dinner when she realised there was no vegetables or hardly anything to cook a basic meal with.

'Ah think ah'll go t' the shops t' get some food f'r us,' smiled Marie. Hank had insisted she take his money since he wasn't ever expecting her to pay to buy food for all of them.

After a quick stop at the supermarket, Marie hastily went home before it got dark.

Walking down the pathway that would lead to the house, Marie spotted a figure ahead of her. Curious, she continued on. It soon became clear that the figure was Remy Xavier, his back turned to her as it was most times she had seen him.

'H-Hello,' Marie uttered, holding her plastic bags with food packed in tighter. She didn't know why she was nervous.

Remy slowly turned to face her, glaring at her as usual with those stunning demon-like eyes. She couldn't help but observe him: he was a little taller than her; he had dishevelled brown hair, a strong figure though not buldging with muscles, and was extremely handsome like most of the Xavier's she had met so far. She gulped.

'E-Erm, i-is there somethin' ya wanted?' she asked.

There was no reply.

'Did ya need somethin'?' she asked again.

He continued to glare at her.

'Ya know, it's rude not t' answer someone,' commented Marie, not exactly knowing why she was getting irritated. When he still did not answer, she walked passed him, trying to ignore his penetrating eyes.

'I don' know why dey letcha int' dat house, _fillie_, but you'll definitely regret it,' he called to her. Despite what he said, his voice sent a warm shiver through her. His accent was perfect.

She craned her neck. 'Ah like it here,' was all she could think to say.

He sneered at her which surprised her.

'Are ya here t' see Joseph?'

'Dat damn rat won' beat me dis time,' Remy growled, talking more to him self than to her.

'Why do ya wanna fight 'im so much?'

''Coz he's de rat, an' I'm de cat! He's de bastard dat ruined _mon _life!'

Marie was a little startled. She had never met anyone so aggressive before, or someone who would talk about Joseph in such a way. She would have to agree with the other girls at school; Joseph was simply like a prince: kind, generous, and handsome. She couldn't possibly find a logical reason why Remy hated him so –

''_Coz he's de rat, an' I'm de cat!'_

'_When the Cat found out what the Rat had done, he was furious. The two became worst enemies. An' that was the reason why cats are not one of the twelve animals'_

Marie bit her lip in thought. _Maybe the legend affects the relationship on the people who are cursed by the zodiac. Maybe that's why Remy hates Joseph so much. He blames him f'r not bein' part of the zodiac. _

'_Basically,' began Joseph, 'there are twelve of us in the Xavier family who transform into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac …'_

_Joseph said there were twelve. But he forgot t' mention the cat. _Marie could picture the cat she imagined when she was little, sitting alone in a dark corner whilst the rest of the Zodiac animals had a magnificent banquet with God, and then the cat that she had held in her hands the other day. _Even now … even now the cats left out! _

Marie stared at Remy as he waited for something – or rather someone. An overwhelming sensation of sympathy washed over her. _He's still left out! _Her eyes began to water. _The cat Mom tol' me about so long ago is _still_ all alone …_

'H-Hey! W-Why de hell are you cryin'?!' Remy shouted. He had had a quick glimpse in her direction to see if she had gone, but instead he saw tears falling down her cheeks, her face scrunched up.

'I-I-It's jus' really sad. A-Ah grew up with the zodiac story. An' always … an' always the cat was mah favourite!' Marie stepped closer to the puzzled Remy. 'He was always the one ah felt a connection with the most! Ah even wanted t' join a Zodiac Cat Club, 'f they had one! Ah'd even b' th' year o' the cat 'f ah could, too! Ah really love you!'

Remy blinked, completely stunned by her unexpected words. She was looking up at him with her gleaming emerald eyes, her lips pursed, looking so innocent as she expressed her bizarre feelings for the cat.

_No one has ever been interested in de cat, _Remy thought. _Who is dis fille?_

Remy forced himself to look away from her gaze, his cheeks a little red. He suddenly felt annoyed, enraged by what she had said. Who would be a fan of the cat? No one cared about the cat. She was just insulting him on purpose. Yes, that's right! A little inside joke she and the rat had. She was mocking him with her fake innocence. She was the worst kind of person. He abruptly despised her!

'Why don' you come inside,' said Marie kindly, wiping away her tears. 'Ah can make some dinner 'f ya like. Ya must b' hungry jus' standin' here ––'

'Get lost,' he muttered.

'H-Huh?'

'I said _get lost_.'

'B-But ah thought … erm … that is …'

Remy turned to face her, his expression livid, his eyes seeming as though they were on fire. Marie felt quite frightened.

'Stay de hell away from me, damn it!' he bellowed.

The moment he had said it he felt a strange wrench in his stomach. Joy? Relief? Guilt? Happi-. No. Guilt. Definitely guilt. What else could it be as he watched her sweet face become taken aback then deeply saddened?

'Erm …' he said. 'I er …'

Marie narrowed her eyes slightly at him, swivelled round and stomped back towards the house. He didn't really know what to do. Scratching his head, Remy grunted and folded his arms, waiting for his enemy to return home.

_Dat stupid _fille _don' matter. It's not like I care. I don' even know who she is. _

'_An' always the cat was mah favourite!' _

He glanced back at the house where he could see Marie's figure becoming smaller and smaller.

'_Ah'd even be th' year o' the cat if ah could too!'_

His angry expression faltered for a moment.

'_Ah really love you!'_

He shook his head and retained it. _Like I care. _

~~~~~ Home Sweet Home ~~~~

Still becoming accustomed to the kitchen, it took Marie a little longer to cook dinner, which turned out to be a good thing because Joseph still had not retuned from school.

_Ah wonder what he does there … Ah heard he helps students who've fallen behind. _She smiled. _That's jus' like him. _

She had almost forgotten about her encounter with Remy – the cooking having distracted her. Marie was still annoyed and saddened on how he had spoken to her, but she felt that somehow it was her own fault.

Placing Hank's lasagne on the table – him licking his lips furiously – Marie took her own seat, and stared at the empty chair where Joseph would sit. She hoped his dinner would not get cold.

'So erm, does Remy come here a lot?' asked Marie.

'Oh. Well you see Remy pulled a bit of a vanishing act on us. He just up and disappeared for four months. And you know where he disappeared to? He was up on a mountaintop training,' explained Hank. 'Maybe you guess the reason he was training for…'

_So Remy spent all that time training so that he could beat Joseph, an' Joseph really doesn' seem t' like Remy either. This is jus' like the ol' story. After the rat tricked the cat the cat must have been angry f'r a long, long time. Maybe that's why Joseph and Remy don' get along. _

'Oh yes, I hear there's a man who is stalking young ladies in Bayville,' mentioned Hank. 'I'd be extra careful from now on, Marie, okay?'

Marie nodded. 'Don' worry, ah can look after mahself.' She lifted her arm high in the air proudly as if to demonstrate her strength.

Hank chuckled. 'I don't doubt it, dear.'

'Stupid cat,' they heard someone mutter.

'Welcome home, Joseph,' greeted Marie as he came into the living room.

Joseph stopped in his tracks. Indeed Hank had said that before to him, but when she said it, for some reason it did feel a lot more like he was _home. _

'Did you come through the back door?' asked Hank.

Joseph looked to Hank. 'Yeah. I saw that idiot waiting for me at the front, so I just walked round. Honestly, he really is a stupid cat.' He seated himself at the table and began to eat the lasagne. 'If I'd fought him though I wouln't have been able to taste Miss Darkholme's delicious dinner. I definitely couldn't miss out on that.'

They smiled at each other.

As soon as Joseph looked away to eat, Marie frowned unhappily. _Even though he said those mean things t' me, ah can' help but feel sorry f'r Remy. He's out there right now, in the cold, in the dark. All alone. Just like the cat was in the zodiac, waiting for the rat to wake him up. _Marie took a mouthful of her food. _Maybe ah should go an' give him some dinner! Bring 'im out a nice cup of hot chocolate!_

'_Stay de hell away from me…!' _

Her head dropped. _Then again … _

~~~~~ The Next Night ~~~~~

After seeing Betsy and Tessa for a while – pretending she still had not been removed from her apartment - Marie walked back to Hank's, quite tired.

_It's been such a long day, _she thought. _An' it's tiring t' have t' lie to mah friends all the time. Ah'll have t' tell them sometime that ah'm staying with Hank and Joseph f'r a while._

There was a sudden noise behind her. Marie stopped. She looked around her. Footsteps. She could hear steady footsteps. But where? When she listened more closely, she realised it was from behind her. Fear dominated her.

_It's the stalker Hank was tellin' me about! W-What should ah do?! Ah got no weapons ah can use! _

The person was closer, his footsteps louder, and louder, and louder, until she could feel the presence behind her.

Without thinking, Marie swung round with her fist clenched, and smacked the stalker squarely on the cheek. When she opened her eyes, however, not only was it not a stalker but none other than …

'R-R-R-Remy!' Marie stuttered. 'Ah'm so so so sorry! Ah didn't know who it was!'

'It's … It's alright,' he whispered, holding back his anger. Her punch didn't appear to have hurt him at all, which she was grateful for, but also disappointed – if it had been a real stalker, she would be in a lot of trouble.

'A-Are you sure?'

'Yes!' he shouted, causing Marie to jump back. 'Look … About … About yesterday … I'm … I'm … well … what 'm tryin' t' say is … erm …' With his head hung low, Marie couldn't see the expression on his face. ''M sorry, okay? 'M sorry.'

Marie blinked, surprised.

'Sometimes my anger gets de better o' me,' he explained. 'An' I take it out on de wrong people.'

'Ah forgive you!' Marie said instantly.

Remy rolled his eyes. 'An' … you can hit me as much as you like 'f I offend you …' he said.

'Oh no! A-Ah didn' mean t' hit you!' she said, laughing, casually adding chirpily, 'ah jus' thought you were a pervert is all.'

Remy's face went blank. 'A ... pervert?' he repeated.

'Yuh-huh! But now ah know your not.'

'Whatever,' he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

The cold wind whisked Marie's hair around, both she and Remy shivering a little.

Marie hesitated for a moment. 'Erm … Do ya … maybe wan' t' come back t' the house. Ah'm sure Hank'd like t' see ya,' she said.

'I'll pass,' he said. 'I gotta go.'

'But where will you stay?' she asked.

'I found a place near by,' he replied.

'A place near by … that sounds familiar,' she mused. 'By any chance, is it near a waterfall on this estate?'

Remy flinched. And then said, 'O' course it isn't!'

'Oh okay,' she said quickly, not wanting to make him angry again.

He clenched his fists, struggling to maintain his quick temper. 'Oh forget it!'

And with that, he stormed off into the woods.

~~~~~ Later on ~~~~

Marie lay in bed, thinking about the cat from the zodiac. The more she thought about, the more she could understand Remy's personality, and where all his hatred came from.

She turned to her side, hugging her cover. She had an inkling that he was staying where her tent would still be. Hank had mentioned he had been training in the mountains for four months, his parent's had never allowed him to live in the house since he was six, and that he was not allowed to live at the main House of Xavier. He had no where to go.

_Jus' like ah didn'._

Without thinking, Marie climbed from her bed, grabbed her dressing gown, a cover and a torch, slipped some shoes on and left the house with a plastic bag with a few treats inside.

Making her way through the cold woods, she managed to avoid from falling, keeping her torch light on the ground to see if there was any obstacles. She finally made it to where her tent was, a little battered, but still in good condition. She quietly unzipped it, and peered inside with her torchlight.

Remy was there, lying on his stomach, snoring loudly.

_He's asleep,_ thought Marie, smiling. _He must've been tired. _She put the extra blanket she had brought with her carefully over him, and left him the small plastic bag with some cookies she had brought from the shops yesterday beside him.

Slowly and quietly, she zipped the tent back up again, and made her way back to the house.

~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~

When Marie woke up and got dressed for school, she did not expect to see Remy in the kitchen with Hank, glaring at him with his red eyes.

' … and it won't even take long,' she heard Hank say. 'It's what Charles ordered.'

Remy ground his teeth.

'E-Erm, ah'm sorry t' interrupt,' said Marie.

Remy stared at her for a moment, as did Marie, neither sure what to say to one another. But, as always, he glared at her and looked the other way.

'Its okay, Marie,' said Hank, taking a sip of orange juice. 'It was nothing important.'

Marie heard Remy growl; looking at him, he was trembling; his arms folded and eyes shut tight. It was as though he were trying to restrain his fustration over something.

Before she could ask what was wrong, Remy dashed out of the kitchen door, and out of the house.

'Remy!' called Marie.

'He'll be back,' said Hank. 'It's not like he has anywhere else to go. But never mind him; can you come in here for a second?'

'Oh sure,' said Marie, following him into his study room, Joseph already there.

'I had a little talk with Charles today,' Hank begun. 'He's decided that as long as you can keep our secret, you can stay here.'

'So then there's no punishment?' Marie asked.

'Punishment?' repeated Joseph, a little amused. 'Why would we punish you?'

'You can keep the secret?' asked Hank.

'Yes!' exclaimed Marie.

'Then everything will be fine,' he smiled.

Marie beamed. _That's great news! A won' have t' lose mah memory. Plus ah get to live with the Xavier's!_

'So now the room you've been staying in is officially yours,' Hank pointed out. 'You can decorate it how you like.'

'This is great!' Marie shouted, excited. 'Ah'll go put all mah clothes in the wardrobes right away!'

As soon as she exited the room, Joseph turned to Hank, somewhat irritated.

'Hank, it all seems too easy, doesn't it? I can't help but think Charles has something else in store for us … for her.'

'I don't know,' said Hank, sitting in his chair and opening a page of a book. 'But don't worry so much. Everything's going well; enjoy it. For now, let's just trust Charles to do what's best.'

But Joseph did not seem convinced.

'Anyway, I better go and find Remy,' Hank sighed. 'We have something to do. We'll be back at dinner.'

Joseph didn't like the _we._

~~~~~~~ That Night ~~~~~~~

'Mmm, it's delicious,' commented Joseph as he took a sip of the soup Marie had made for dinner.

'Ya don' think it's too bland?' Marie asked.

Joseph swallowed. 'Umm! The best lunch I've ever had.'

They both laughed.

'That reminds me,' said Joseph. 'I wonder where Hank and that stupid cat ran off to.'

'Ah don' know; you said they'd be back by dinner time, but ah guess not …'

'Well shame on them; it's rude to let a meal this good get cold.'

Marie smiled. _It's so strange. Ah guess ah still haven't gotten used to the idea o' livin' here. But here ah am having lunch with Joseph._

'Stop, Remy, just listen to me!'

They heard the front door open, and in stomped Remy being perused by a cheerful-looking Hank.

'I don' want t' hear it; you t'ink its fun jerkin' me 'round like dat?!' Remy yelled.

'It was for your own good. And don't forget, it was Charles's decision,' mentioned Hank.

'Shut up! I don' give a damn about Charles!'

'Oh, umm are ya hungry, ah made some soup?' said Marie in a quiet voice, not sure what was going on.

'Shut up!' Remy shouted at her as he went back out of the dining room.

'Remy, don't take this out on Marie, and take your shoes off next time!' Hank yelled.

'And you're setting a fine example,' muttered Joseph, pointing out Hank still wearing his shoes.

'Ah! Dinner is ready,' said Hank as he seated himself. 'Yum yum! I've been waiting for your dinner all day, Marie!'

'Oh but what about Remy?' Marie asked him.

'Oh, him. He just needs to let off some steam. He's angry that I made him enrol.'

'Enrol?'

'Funny you should ask,' laughed Hank. 'As of today, Remy is officially the newest student at Bayville High. Oh and he's also going to be living with us from now on too.'

Hank was suddenly shadowed by the presence of Joseph hanging over him.

'Don't you take a single bite; get out!' Joseph snarled.

Hank laughed nervously. 'Well, I had a feeling you'd be upset …'

As Marie absent-mindedly watched Joseph bicker with a grinning Hank, she couldn't help but smile.

_It looks like things will be okay. Even after everything that happened, the Xavier's have still invited me t' stay in their house. So ah guess this will be mah home f'r a while! An' Remy's too! _

'**End 3/22 ~ **

_**Maybe some people want the usual Remy? The flirty Remy? The Cajun Spice Remy? Well, he's still that Remy inside (ha), but there are reasons why he's not like that much now, and why he is so angry, and it's not just because of the rat situation! I made it so Remy felt uncomfortable with Marie, because no one had ever treated him so nicely, or like he was worth something. It's a shock to him, and he doesn't know how to deal with it, you know? **_

_**I didn't include Charles's talk with Hank, not because I didn't want to, but for the element of surprise. At least I think that's why I did it. **_

_**No transformations in this one! I don't think I'll do a lot, because the story will be emotional more than comedy. I know you haven't seen much of that yet, but you will soon when it really gets into it. **_

_**Rogue is different in this; she's a lot more polite, kind and panicky. But I really want her to catch everyone's hearts, you know? You might find as we go along, Marie, although still lovely, will become feistier like the comic book Rogue. Maybe I should have put this in one of those sections, but since it's high school and such, I put it into the X Men Evolution one. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW so that I know I should continue posting or not!!! =D**_

_**Next Chapter!!! **__ Marie: _With Remy livin' with me, Joseph and Hank now, tension is bound to fill up the uncomfortable silences! But luckily, with the school festival, we'll all able to have so much fun that Remy might even forget his conflict with Joseph! But … somethin' tells me my hope is in vain.

_Betsy: _What's with all the girls all over the Cajun all of a sudden?

_Remy: _Get away from me!

_Marie: _Poor Remy. It mus' b' so hard for the members of the zodiac, especially if they go t' school surrounded by girls.

_Remy: _Where'd that rat go?

_Marie: _Oh no! Somehow, Joseph's transformed into a rat! At _school_!

_Joseph: _Help me…

_Marie: _Join me, Marie, in the next chapter to find out what happens next_! _


	4. Turtles with Shells

**TohruEmber once again! Are you bored by me yet? Ha … ha … **

**I'm really enjoying your reviews!!!! **

**I consider this chapter the beginning of the story. The introduction to it all is all gone! Finally! This chapter, I'll admit, is more … 'fun fun', than anything else. When I was writing this, I remember laughing to myself as I imagine a rat flying from a desk going 'help meeee'. I'm sick, right? I just found it hilarious. Like I said, British humour! It makes no sense.**

Oh! And I'd just like to comment back to you **allyg1990** (thank you so much for your reviews), that Rogue's childishness is done intentional. In regard to the cat in the zodiac story, she's, like she said, a big fan! I thought to myself she can't be perfect, so make her a little over the top about the cat. (Also I got your PM, but I thought I'd mention this anyway, thank you for the PM =D )

And to **Wanda W** (also a huge thank you to you, too), without revealing too much, there will be a piece on this … stalker … Yes, I do wonder how Remy feels too (hehe). Uncomfortable, obviously – but it is Remy after all. About the continuation about the Xavier line – that question can be answered in chapter six. But, the Xavier family aren't just the Zodiacs. They are a big, big, big family. And any one of the Xavier's can give birth to an animal of the zodiac if one is not present. (I'm sorry I'm being a bit vague). As for the Zodiacs, this is a problem Marie will notice – how would they feel when they fall in love with someone they can't really be intimate with? Are they doomed to be alone forever?

**Please enjoy the next instalment of: **

**Blessed **

Chapter Four

Turtles with Shells 

_Hello! Mah name is Marie Darkholme an' last month mah Aunt Irene informed me that she was gonna stay with her daughter f'r a while.. Ah was determined to stay in Bayville because ah really didn' want to have any time off from high school._

_So that's how ah ended up living in a tent in the middle of a forest. An' the next thing ah know, the Prince of mah high school, Joseph Xavier offered for me t' stay with him Hank and Remy Xavier, his cousins, permanently! _

_But ah also found out that the Xavier __family have a deep and terrible secret! Its members are possessed by spirits of the Chinese Zodiac! They transform into their chosen animal when a member of the opposite sex embraces them or when they become weak! _

_Ah wonder what adventures await me today?! _

~~~~~~ Bayville High/Classroom ~~~~~~

'He's sooo cute!' a girl whispered.

'He's an Xavier, right? I wonder if he could tell us about Joseph?' said another girl.

'He's sooo cute,' the girl repeated.

'Not as cute as Joseph,' someone else disagreed.

Remy's hands clenched. 'Leave me alone!' he shouted.

'Wow, you don't have to shout!' said a girl.

'What do you think; is he really Prince Joseph's cousin?'

'I bet he knows everything about him.'

'Poor Remy; he looks really flustered,' said Marie as she, Betsy and Tessa watched the group of girls surrounding the irritated Remy who was sitting at his desk. The moment Marie, Joseph and Remy had entered the school building this morning, all the girls had been following him, fascinated that one of Prince Joseph's cousins was attending the same school. They were even more delighted to find that he was just as handsome – though other girls opposed that idea. One thing Marie had noticed though was that Remy had put contacts in: a normal hazel brown colour. Even though that colour was nice, she had to admit, she missed his unusual ones – which only made her wonder why he didn't want anyone else to see them.

'He may even get his own fan club soon,' laughed Betsy, her hands deep in her pockets.

_Somehow ah don' think Remy would like that very much … _Marie thought.

'They're the same,' whispered Tessa, her blank eyes burning into Remy as he shouted at the girls.

Marie and Betsy glanced at her. 'Huh?'

'His energy, his life force, his aura are exactly the same as Joseph's. I don't know but there's something about them that's almost … inhuman.'

Marie's eyes went wide. 'W-Well erm…' _The secret, the secret, the secret! _She had forgotten about Tessa's unusual gift of sight – _damn it –_: she was able to see people's auras, which in turn could help her to understand the mood of a person. But she had mentioned on more than one occasion how Joseph's was different to anyone else's she had ever encountered. Marie hoped that she wouldn't figure it out.

'Tessa, that's just rude,' Betsy remarked.

Marie sighed with relief.

'Damn it! Jus' go away!' Remy yelled.

As the lesson begun, Marie glanced over to Remy who was staring solemnly out of the window. She frowned sadly.

_He really is like the cat from the ol' story. He must feel so alone right now, but who knows, maybe, maybe one day we can be friends._

'Before we finish class, Joseph would like to make an announcement,' said the teacher abruptly.

The girls – and even some of the boys – in the class suddenly became attentive as Joseph rose from his seat and stood in front of them all.

'The Student Council have decided to throw a school festival before Christmas break,' he explained. 'I know it's only November, but we thought we'd do it next week. Each class will be assigned to different things: Class A1 has drama duty; Class B1 has music duty; Class C1 has juice duty; our class, Class D1 has food duty …' Some people in the class moaned, most wanting to be involved in the drama play. Joseph went on until he got to Class H1 and returned to his seat.

After a class discussion, they had all agreed to make something individually so that there would be a bigger variety of foods to select from.

_This sounds interesting! _Marie thought. _Ah wonder what ah should make …_

~~~~~~ A week later ~~~~~~

The classroom was practically empty as one of the choirs was scheduled to play in the main hall. But before that, lots of students had been into Class D1, wanting some cakes and buns and biscuits that they had baked.

Marie, Joseph and Remy were still in the room, watching over the cakes for everyone. Marie hadn't wanted to miss out on the choir, but she much preferred to watch over the cakes with Joseph and Remy.

'Yours is the best one so far, Miss Darkholme,' smiled Joseph as he cut yet another slice from the vanilla sponge cake she had made.

'Thanks, Joseph!'

'I've had better,' Remy moaned, taking a small bite out of it.

Marie narrowed her eyes.

'Pay no attention to him; he's just a stupid cat,' Joseph commented.

'What?!' shouted Remy, throwing his paper plate to the floor. 'You wanna fight, ya damn rat?!'

Joseph grinned. 'Do you really want me to make a fool out of you in public?'

'Why you!'

'Remy! Remy!' a few girls chimed as they rushed into the classroom towards him. He stepped away, careful for them not to touch him, or hug him accidentally.

'Didn' I already tell you t' leave me alone?!'

'But we want you to come and watch our plaaaaay!' complained a brunette as she stifled forwards toward him.

'Get away!' Remy pushed her back, causing her to fall backwards. Joseph instantly went to catch her.

_POOF! _

The cloud of smoke soon disappeared to reveal the girl sat on the floor, appearing dazed. 'W-What just happened?' asked the girl.

'Ahahaha,' Marie laughed hysterically, hastily kicking Joseph's clothes what were behind the girl under the table. 'T-That was me! A-Ah erm … ah have a smoke machine! Ahahaha! E-Erm ah better erm …'

'Where did Prince Joseph go?' asked a girl, looking round.

'Ahhh!' someone screeched. 'A rat! A rat!'

A little rat was running as fast as his legs could take him, into the corner of the classroom. One of the girls ran out to tell a teacher. Marie went over to the corner to retrieve Joseph, but when she got there, he was not there.

_Joseph! _Marie thought.

Joseph tried to avoid the people walking in case they stood on him as they were ignorant to his existence … for now that was.

_How did I end up in this situation?! _Joe thought as he dodged a trainer of what he thought was Remy at one point.

He spotted the science lab door open, and, thinking that no one would be in there at this time since it was the festival and all, he dashed into. But as soon as he had entered it, a teacher had slammed a container over him, as though he had been expecting him.

The moustached teacher lifted the container into the air, Joseph scratching and trying to bite his way out, and then placed it onto the table.

'It's extermination for you,' smiled the teacher, his voice evil with intent.

The rat scrambled around, and as soon as the teacher let go of his container, Joseph, with all his might, pushed against it, and it toppled onto the floor. The teacher, surprised, went to grab the rat, but he ran across the table, too quick for him to grasp. As he came nearer to the edge, Joseph realised he would have to jump.

'Help meee!' the rat cried as he fell.

Meanwhile ...

Marie saw Remy in the hallways, scratching his head. 'Ah can' find 'im anywhere!' she said, panicked.

Remy scoffed. 'Who cares? It's his own fault.'

Marie growled. 'Ah know you don' get along, but this is serious! It'd be the worst 'f everyone's memories had to b' erased!' Stepping closer to him, she added, 'Please help me find 'im.'

Seeing how desperate she looked, he found his resolve wavering. 'Fine! But only 'coz I wanna throw it in 'is face later on,' Remy said.

xxxx

Scurrying through the hallways, Joseph entered the part of the school he knew would be empty due to the festival being held in the opposite side of the building.

_I'm just glad I haven't transformed back yet, _thought Joseph.

He then heard someone exhaling for air, coming round the corner, exactly where he was. He gasped – they were going to step on him!

Marie had looked everywhere, but she still couldn't find any trace of a rat. Rounding the corner at the end of the corridor, her fear that Joseph may transform in front of everyone became more likely.

'Miss Darkholme! Miss Darkholme!' she heard a tiny voice call. She stopped, recognising it instantly.

'Joseph!' she exclaimed happily as she dropped to the floor. 'Thank goodness ah found you.'

'I'm such an idiot,' Joseph sighed.

'But you did a good thing,' said Marie, patting his small, furry head. 'Ya transformed f'r a good reason.'

'It doesn't matter …' he said, turning away. 'That stupid cat wouldn't have even done something that reckless…'

Marie titled her head to the side.

'He's lucky, you know. Remy. He can be whoever he wants around these people. I can't,' Joseph said. 'Ever since I was little I always thought that he had the type of personality that people seemed drawn too. No matter how he acted, people would still like him. With me, it's different.'

_Joseph is jealous o' Remy? _Marie thought. 'But so many people like you, Joseph,' she pointed out.

'But not for _me. _They only like the person I act like: someone smart, careful, proper. I try to act like some kind of … prince, you might say. I try to act like someone people will like,' he admitted, ashamed of himself. 'I'm not really kind. I'm probably not like that at all. But I've been wearing this mask for so long now; I don't even know who I am.'

Marie looked at him sympathetically.

He sighed again. 'It's all my fault. I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have gone to catch her,' Joseph said.

'But she would have hurt herself 'f you didn',' Marie said. 'Ah know it must b' hard havin' t' live like this and regretting doin' nice things 'coz o' the consequences, but ah'm glad ya like that, Joseph. Ah'm glad ya have such a kind heart – and despite what ya say, ya do. Ya like a candle. Whenever ya come into a room, it's as though the world gets a little brighter. An' ah know everyone in this school would agree. So … please don' regret ya kind actions. Please don' think that ya not a kind person. Maybe ya haven' discovered yaself yet, but in time ya will.'

Marie thought that his black eyes were almost sparkling with tears as he looked up to her.

_POOF!_

Marie squealed. 'Ah didn' look, ah didn' look!' She threw his clothes at him as she covered her eyes.

Moments passed and then she heard Joseph say, 'Thank you …'

Marie turned to face him and found him dressed in his school uniform, smiling sincerely. Red crept onto her cheeks.

They began to walk down the hall, side by side.

'I'm probably going to hear a lot about this from that cat, aren't I?' asked Joseph scratching his neck.

'Haha … well …'

~~~~~ Home Sweet Home ~~~~~

As Marie cleaned up around Remy who was sat on the floor around the coffee table, drinking some water, she couldn't help but think about what Joseph had said to her.

_All those people at school really like Joseph … could it really be that he doesn' even notice? Doesn' he know he has a fan club? _Marie picked up the plate that Hank had eaten from and stacked it on another. _Even though Joseph said that he didn' show his true face t' everyone, ah hardly doubt that his true self is horrible. Ah won' believe it. He's one o' the kindest people ah've met – an' that can' possibly be a mask!_

'What Joseph did was quite noble wasn' it?' said Marie as she knelt next to Remy.

He didn't look in her direction. 'Noble? Dat was de mos' foolish t'ing he coulda done.'

'But he really did well – he didn' even get found out at all,' insisted Marie.

''Coz he got de luck of a rat, 'f ya ask me.'

'An' he must have been so exhausted too! He really did try his best.'

'Pah! He's an idiot! No one even gets themselves in dat situation in de first place.'

Marie clenched her fist into a ball. Would she ever get him to like Joseph?

'It's okay f'r 'im though,' Remy continued.

Marie looked at him puzzled.

'Even 'f dat damn rat transformed an' ev'ryone found out, he'd still be accepted,' he moaned. 'Ev'ryone adores 'im. Its jus' stupid. No matter where he goes, ev'ryone likes dat rat. Dey can' help it. It was never like dat f'r me. Ever since I grew up, people always said "Look, ders dat cat. Don' go near 'im. He's de worst one o' all. Don' look at 'im. Don' speak t' him."' His eyes narrowed. ''Ow can dey judge me? Dey don' even know me! An' its de same with dat rat. No one knows 'im either. But dey love 'im nonedeless.'

Marie blinked.

'_He's lucky, you know. Remy.'_

_Then that means … _Marie thought …

'_He can be whoever he wants around these people. With me, it's different.'_

_So … Joseph envies Remy … an' Remy envies Joseph, _thought Marie surprised. _But … can they not see there own qualities? _

'Oh! It all makes sense! Ah finally get it now!' exclaimed Marie, clapping her hands together.

'Get what?' sighed Remy.

'Remy is a turtle!'

Remy nearly chocked on his drink. 'What?! Are ya try'na say 'm slow?!'

A little taken aback by his anger, Marie laughed anxiously. 'N-No, o' course not! It's just … Imagine all the people in th' world as turtles, an' the good qualities they have are their shells on their backs. Every shell is different: some are white, some are green, some are gold or silver, or striped or spotted. But Mr Turtle can' see his own shell – he can only see ev'ryone else's. "Ah'm no good," said the turtle. "There's nothin' remarkable about me." But that's not true! Because there is as shell on his back too. Ah think this is why people get jealous o' each other. They can't see there own wonderful qualities, they can't see their own beautiful shell, only other turtles'. But ah can' see them clearly. An' ah can see yours too, Remy. It's shining bright, even now.' She smiled. 'Joseph is wonderful. An' Remy is wonderful too.'

Remy stared at her, so much that Marie began to feel a little uncomfortable. He then swung his head away. 'Dat's de dumbest t'ing I've ever heard! 'Ow old are you, five?! An' why does it have t' b' a _turtle _o' all de t'ings ya coulda chosen. Some analogy!'

Marie frowned. There was a beeping sound from the kitchen. 'Ah better go and get that,' she said irritably, standing up.

'Hey!'

Marie looked down at him.

'You … You have one … a … shell,' he almost whispered. His eyes met hers. 'You have one on your back too – I can see it.'

Marie stared at him for a moment until she beamed wide.

'But it's a real shabby one! You can hardly tell ya have one!' said Remy.

Marie continued to smile.

'People wouldn' even noticed 'f I hadn't have!'

She laughed.

'An' it's not dat bright either …'

'Okay,' Marie said, still smiling.

'An' it's not got any spots or stripes on it …'

And this went on for a while…

_Someone might b' envyin' another f'r something they don' see in themselves. They might b' longin' f'r a quality they already possess. When ah think about it that way, ah realise that ah need t' do mah best with the qualities ah have, even 'f ah can' always see what they are…_

'**End 4/22 ~ **

**I enjoyed writing the quick experience for Remy at his new school. If you wanted to know what happened in the week that passed, it was pretty much the same as when he started: girls questioning him about Joseph. He got very annoyed and at one point even stormed out of the classroom, and even jumped from the window! Lucky he had martial arts training, huh? Marie was also very happy that Remy took his contacts out when he was at home – she must really like his eyes!**

**Oh! And Joseph had baked a few cup cakes, but a lot of the students only pretended to eat them as they were so bad, (die hard fan club girls actually ate them – yuck!). And Remy made some tasty rice balls – he is good at cooking! **

**It may all seem Rogeph or Joegue, or even Mareph or Joerie (I'm having fun) at the moment, but we'll definitely get Romy in there! *Evil laugh***

**Hank didn't come up in this one. Did you miss him? I wonder. I found this chapter fun to write. Rat Joseph is soooo cute! **

_**PLEASE REVIEW so that I know I should continue posting or not!!! =D**_

_**Next Chapter!!! **__****__ Marie:_ As it turns out, Irene is coming back home, but she has news f'r me: she's stayin' in Mississippi an' wants me to come back. Ah really have no choice …

_Remy: _So you're really leaving, huh?

_Joseph: _I can't thank her enough for all she's done for me in such a short time. But … can I really sit by and let her leave like this?

_Marie: _See ya, everyone.

_Remy: _Grrr ….

_Marie: _Join me, Marie, in the next chapter to find out what happens next_! _


	5. Sweet Home Mississippi

**TohruEmber once again! You must really be bored of me by now! **

**I'm so grateful for your reviews!!!! They really do make me want to try my best! **

**This chapter has Romy and Rogeph (I went with this for some reason – I'll probably keep changing ha). I enjoy love triangles. What I like about this though is that it shows how much Rogue has had an effect on them already. (Do I sound captivated by my own story? I'm not bragging **_**at all**_** haha. Sorry if it comes across that way).**

**Please enjoy the next instalment of: **

**Blessed **

Chapter Five

Sweet Home Mississippi

_Hello! Mah name is Marie Darkholme an' last month mah Aunt Irene informed me that she was gonna stay with her daughter f'r a while.. Ah was determined to stay in Bayville because ah really didn' want to have any time off from high school._

_So that's how ah ended up living in a tent in the middle of a forest. An' the next thing ah know, the Prince of mah high school, Joseph Xavier offered for me t' stay with him Hank and Remy Xavier, his cousins, permanently! _

_But ah also found out that the Xavier __family have a deep and terrible secret! Its members are possessed by spirits of the Chinese Zodiac! They transform into their chosen animal when a member of the opposite sex embraces them! _

_Ah wonder what will happen t'day?! _

~~~~~ Home Sweet Home ~~~~~

'Ya mean … Oh … ah see … Right … N-No, ah understand … O' course ah do. Mhmm … Thanks for callin', ah'm glad ya got the right number … Yes … Alright then … see you soon.'

Marie put the phone on its hook. She stared desolately at it for a long time before she sighed.

She dragged herself into the living room where she found the large figure of Hank sat down reading the newspaper.

'Hank,' she said.

Hank looked over to her. 'Yes, my dear?' he said happily.

'Ah have somethin' t' tell ya.'

~~~~ Five minutes later ~~~~

'I see. So your aunt wants you to go back to Mississippi with her?' Hank confirmed.

Marie nodded, shifting in her chair. 'After goin' back, she realised how much she missed it. Her daughter's not so well either. So she decided not t' buy another place in Bayville and is staying there instead.'

'So … you're going to go with her?'

Marie was silent for a moment. 'Yes.'

~~~~~ An hour later ~~~~~

Folding her clothes and neatly staking them into her bag, Marie looked around the ordinary brown and cream room sadly, reminiscing about the kindness the Xavier's had shown her.

She didn't know why she was getting so upset; she knew this wasn't permanent arrangement. She knew her aunt would come back sometime.

_But still, _she thought, picturing the faces of Joseph, Hank and Remy, _ah made the mistake o' thinkin' o' them as family. _

'Miss Darkholme?'

A troubled-looking Joseph came through the threshold.

'Oh hello, Joseph,' she said, less than eager.

'What are you doing?' he asked her, alarmed by the sight of her packing her bag.

She told him what she had told Hank.

'And you want to go with her?'

Marie looked down, folding yet another one of her tops. 'It's what ah have t' do. Aunt Irene has always looked after me. Ah belong at her side.'

_That didn't answer my question, _thought Joseph.

'Thank you, bah the way,' he heard her whisper as she zipped up the bag she had arrived here with. ''F it weren't f'r you, ah'd still be stuck in that tent. An' … being here made me happy. Thank you f'r that.'

Joseph frowned. 'Miss … Miss Darkholme, you don't have to––'

'Well! Ah better get goin' soon,' Marie interrupted, forcing a smile. She flung the bag over her shoulders. 'Ah have t' meet with Betsy and Tessa before ah go. An' Aunt Irene will b' waitin' f'r me at the train station in two hours. Ah can' keep her waitin'.'

Joseph attempted to hide his sorrow by looking away. 'Oh …'

'Before ah leave, ah'd like to say goodbye t' Remy. Do you know where he is?'

'Where he always is.'

~~~~ The roof ~~~~

'Hi, Remy,' Marie greeted as she climbed up the ladder-like stairs to the roof. The winter sun was blazing, smiling down on the town of Bayville.

Remy was laid on his back, peering up to the clouds with his red-on-black eyes. He glanced at her as she sat by him, and raised himself upright.

'So ya really leavin', huh?' he said, noticing the bag. When she looked puzzled, he explained to her how Hank had told him.

'Ah kinda wanted to tell you mahself, but ah guess it doesn't matter much.'

'Do what ya want!' Remy shouted suddenly. 'It's not like I care if you leave or not!'

'Right …' Marie said sadly. She watched him for a moment, wondering if he would say anything else, but, realising that he would not, she stood carefully and walked back to the ladder-like stairs.

When the footsteps faded, Remy's hand clenched. _Damn it, Remy. _

~~~~ Two Hours Later ~~~~

Hank sighed. 'It certainly is different without our flower around.'

'Shut up,' Remy and Joseph said in union.

It had only seemed like a few minutes ago since Marie had said her farewells. It was quick so as to not linger. Hank and Joseph had wished her well – though reluctantly – and Remy had said nothing at all.

Twilight had come, and the three Xavier's sat around the long rectangle table, looking sombre and frustrated. They had ordered take-out food from the usual place quite near to them, as they had done before.

'Alas, what am I to do without my wonderful cook? It seems I will once again have to live off of takeaways, McDonalds and Joey's terrible excuse for rice,' cried Hank theatrically, raising his arms into the air.

Joseph growled.

'And I'll never get to see Marie's smiling face ever again! What with her living all the way in Mississippi. Yes: _M-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-p-p-i_! Oh! What a spelling! What a cruel distance!'

Remy growled.

Hank covered his face with his hands. 'To never be able to see my precious emerald laughing, or to hear her divine Southern accent call me to my dinner! To never be able to taste her delightful lasagne ever again! Oh woe is me.'

'SHUT UP!!!' repeated Remy and Joseph.

'What rude boys,' muttered Hank, suddenly not sad anymore.

'Us rude?' said Joseph, pushing his plate gently to the side – not having ate any of it.

'You're de one who is rubbin' our noses in it!' shouted Remy, his dinner also untouched. 'It's as though you wan' us t' go t' de train station an' get 'er t' come back!'

Hank smiled deviously, wiping his glasses.

'He _does_ want us t' do dat!' Remy yelled in disbelief.

'Maybe we should …' said Joseph.

'What?! Are you more stupid den I t'ought, rat? De _fille wanted_ t' go!'

Joseph narrowed his eyes.

'_Aunt Irene has always looked after me. Ah belong at her side.' _

Joseph snarled. 'She didn't want to go, stupid cat!' Remy flinched, about to retaliate. 'She thought she had to because it was her aunt! She'd never say she didn't want to go!'

Remy blinked, unable to say anything.

'Think about it,' said Hank, still smiling, 'will you miss her? Did her being here make that much of a difference to you?'

Joseph looked to the floor sadly.

'_Promise you'll still be mah friend_.'

He could still hear her kind voice.

'_Whenever you come into a room, it's as though the world gets a little brighter.'_

He could still remember the odd contentment her words gave to him.

'_Welcome home, Joseph!'_

Even such simple words.

'In the short time that you knew her,' Hank continued, 'did she make you happy at all? Or, again, did her being here make that much of a difference to you?'

Remy glared at the floor.

'_Remy is a turtle!' _

In his mind he pictured her sparkling green eyes, her cute face as she looked up to him with her stupid analogy.

'…_ah jus' thought you were a pervert is all.'_

But even her meaningless words had meaning to him.

'_Ah'd even be th' year on the cat if ah could too!'_

More than he had expected.

'I guess it doesn't really matter,' said Hank, looking to the ceiling. 'I think you'll be too late now to catch her at the train station … platform B … Bayville Royal Station … leaving in ten minutes …'

Joseph rose from his chair, as did Remy. They stared at each other for a moment, an unspoken agreement in what they had to do, and then ran out of the house.

Hank sighed happily as he leaned back into his chair. 'I'm quite subtle when I want to be.'

~~~~~~ Bayville Royal Station ~~~~~~

_Ah have t' stay happy … ah can' … ah can' falter, _she thought.

'Coming, Marie?' asked Irene as she handed one of Marie's bags to the serviceman.

Marie came back to the real world, looking around at her surroundings. The station was not filled with many people – at least not on Platform B. The long colourless train was pulled up, waiting for its passengers to board, tooting impatiently. Marie then glanced at Irene. She held a stick in her hand, and her lovely creamy eyes stared right at her, as though she really could see her. Marie had often wondered if her aunt was truly blind with the way she walked around and knew where everything was.

'Y-Yes,' she answered eventually, swallowing hard. 'Ah'm ready.'

Perhaps it was obvious that she was not ready to leave at all. Marie tried furiously to push out the images of Betsy and Tessa: they had cried – a rare sight to see – as Marie told them her sudden plans. Betsy had thought it unjust that her auntie wanted to take her away with no proper warning, but Marie had explained that Irene had told her not to settle in for she would take her back home anytime soon. Though Marie had not known at the time that this meant home in Mississippi. Tessa had sensed Marie's stressed aura. She was the only one who knew the full extent of the pain she had endured whilst in Mississippi all those years ago.

'What's wrong?' Irene asked her, stepping closer, once again bringing Marie out of her thoughts. 'I can tell by your voice something is wrong.'

'No, ah'm okay…'

'Marie,' Irene said more harshly.

Marie held her breath. She did not want to tell her aunt about how she felt. How would Irene react? Would she be hurt? Marie didn't want that. She had looked after her all this time, and she never had complained – the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her auntie after all of that.

Yet still, she could not stop the outburst of emotions that welled inside of her. 'Ah'll jus' miss them all … Betsy, Tessa … the friends ah went t' stay with … ah'll really miss them,' Marie told her, attempting to hold back her tears. 'Ah know that ah can visit Betsy an' Tessa in th' holidays … an' ah know it's only been three weeks since ah started t' live with the Xavier's … but ah …' Marie's eyes clouded with water – she felt so pathetic. 'Ah really felt like ah was at home. Ah really enjoyed it there.' Marie covered her face with her hand, tears strolling down her cheeks. 'Ah felt like ah belonged with them. Ah wanted t' learn more about them' Ah _hated _t' leave. '

She could hear their voices in her mind. Remy's, Joseph's, Hank's.

'_You have one on your back too … A shell … I can see it.' _

'_You can do things your own way here. The only thing you have to do is be yourself, fair enough?'_

'_Welcome hoooome!'_

Ah … Ah didn' wanna leave,' she sobbed. 'Ah wanted t' stay more than anything!'

'I think it's time you came back home then, Miss Darkholme.'

Marie's eyes fluttered open. She swivelled round and gasped. 'J-J-Joseph?!'

Joseph smiled at her and then turned to Irene was also appeared to be surprised by this silky voice.

'Hello, you must be Irene,' said Joseph, shaking Irene's hand, although she had not extended it. 'Hank spoke to you on the phone a while ago when Marie moved in; I'm Joseph – the other occupier.'

'Oh yes I remember,' said Irene, smiling as she looked directly at him.

Joseph glanced back to a still dazed Marie. 'And if you don't mind,' he began, 'I think Marie would prefer it if you let her stay with us.'

Marie stared at him, her mouth ajar. _He … He wants me t' come back? _The look in his eyes told her the answer.

'Well I …' said Irene, not sure what to do. 'Marie is old enough to do what she wants, and after the conversation I had with Mr Xavier, I trust she will be safe … but …'

'It's like you said,' started another voice. Marie turned again to see Remy stood behind her, his expression irritated as normal. 'It's up t' de _fille _t' decide.'

'Remy …' whispered Marie, her eyes watering up again. _He came too …_

'Do you really wanna live wit' us or what?' he asked her, narrowing his eyes.

'Well …'

'Answer me.'

Marie glanced at Irene, who was also anticipating for an answer, then back to Remy. 'Ah do,' she said.

'Den stop blubberin' an' come on!' he shouted as he grabbed the sleeve of her top and hauled her down the platform.

'W-Wait!' she yelled.

'It's okay,' called back Joseph. 'I and your aunt will discuss it before she leaves.'

Marie did not know what else to say, and before she knew it, she was outside again. Remy finally let his hold on her go and continued to walk onwards, his hand in his pocket, like nothing had happened. Marie, however, stayed in her place.

'R-Remy …'

He immediately stopped and growled. 'I don' know why de hell 'm doin' dis! Why did I get all irritated de moment ya left? It didn't make any sense – an' den I got even more annoyed! An' anyway! Why didn' ya jus' say so?' he asked her, turning to face her. 'Why didn' you jus' tell us ya wanted t' stay wit' us?'

'Ya heard what ah said?' she asked him.

Remy folded his arms. 'De whole t'ing.'

Marie went a little red, unable to look in his direction.

'Normally …' Remy began with struggle, 'Normally I hate people who whine all de time .. but in your case, it would b' okay t' complain. T' b' selfish an' say what ya wan' once in a while. Its okay t' let yaself b' sad …'

Marie sniffled and closed her eyes.

'_Its okay ... say what ya wan' once in a while.'_

'Ah'm sorry ah didn' say but ah … ah really … Ah really wanted t' …' Remy watched her questionably, not sure why she was pulling such a strange face. 'Ah really wanted t' stay,' she cried, knowing she sounded so childlike 'Ah want t' go home!'

'D-Don' cry again!' shouted Remy, a little unnerved. He had never dealt with a crying girl before – he had never cared much.

Marie covered her face with her forearm, embarrassed that she was sobbing, though she couldn't stop herself. She was incredibly happy, yet there was still a fear in her mind that she would not be able to go back to the Xavier's, that somehow, she would have to leave them.

As all these pessimistic thoughts ran through her head, she felt a hand grasp her own in a soft, but firm grip. Her crying stopped instantly, and she peered to her hand, somewhat astonished: Remy had taken her hand in his own.

Marie glanced up to him: he was looking away from her, his cheeks a little red, and one hand stuffed deep into his trench coat's pocket again.

'Let's go home,' he said gently.

Marie slowly smiled, tears still trickling down her cheeks. _The Xavier's … they're kind people … _

Joseph soon caught them up explaining that Irene had agreed to let Marie live with them from now on with regular checks to see if everything was alright – and adding that she would phone her as soon as she got to Mississippi. She didn't know why but, as the three of them walked down the long road, still holding Remy's hand, Marie also grasped Joseph's. She didn't look to see his reaction, but was comforted when he squeezed back.

_Ah'm so lucky, _Marie thought. _Ah really mus' b' the luckiest girl in the world. _

And the three of them walked – both holding Marie's hand – back _home_.

'**End 5/22 ~ **

**I think this chapter is short and sweet! Just the way I like them! **

**I remember thinking when I was writing this chapter, 'I really love Hank!' Haha. I really do. The Hank in my mind is one of those people who are deviously funny. I hope that comes out in the story, I'm not too sure. There's a lot more to Hank though – but I want to focus on Marie, Remy and Joe at the moment. **

**Also, you may want to know that Irene and Hank talk often on the phone, they get along quite well, and Irene has a little crush on him – though she won't admit it. Don't give up Irene! **

_**PLEASE REVIEW so that I know I should continue posting or not!!! =D**_

_**Next Chapter!!! **__****__ Marie:_ Ah keep wondering who the other members of the zodiac are an' 'f ah'll ever get the chance t' meet them. An' it looks like mah wish will b' granted as someone mysterious comes t' visit me!

_Person: _I want you to come to the main house ... I have something I wanna tell you. Then you'll realise why you have to leave Hank's house.

_Marie: _Should ah really listen to his warnings? Maybe ah really shouldn' get mixed up with the Xavier's after all …

_Remy: _Ahhh! Why can' dese _fillies_ leave moi alone, damn it!

_Marie: _An' it looks like Remy's havin' some problems o' his own too. Ah wan' t' help 'im but …

_Remy: _Havin' … Havin' you around aint so bad …

_Marie: _Join me, Marie, in the next chapter to find out what happens next_! _


	6. The Frozen Snow

**This is TohruEmber speaking! I was thinking the other day when writing one of the chapters, 'I'm really happy so many people like this.' I honestly thought the plot was so outrageous that I'd not receive any reviews! Feedback is very important. I'm completely astonished! Thank you so much for making me happy!**

**I know people like Romy, so I do try to put Romy in a lot. But sometimes it gets difficult to put it in, especially with all the characters that you will meet. I will give you a spoiler though (don't read if you don't want to), the last two chapters of this set are literally pure Romy. But it's not what you think, *does evil laugh*… I really shouldn't do that …**

**This is the longest chapter so far! Please enjoy the next instalment of: **

**Blessed **

Chapter Six

The Frozen Snow 

_Hello! Mah name is Marie Darkholme an' ah've come t' know a terrible secret! After mah aunt Irene moved back to Mississippi, the Xavier's took me in. Ah soon learned that the Xavier family lives with a curse! Thirteen members (three o' whom ah live with) __are each possessed by the vengeful spirit of an animal from the Chinese Zodiac! They transform into their chosen animal whenever a member of the opposite sex embraces them, or when they become weak!_

_Ah'm really enjoying livin' with Joseph, Remy an' Hank! But there's a lot more to this curse than ah thought. After all, curses aren't known t' be a good thang f'r a reason … _

_Ah wonder what member of the zodiac ah'll meet this time?! _

~~~~~ *x* ~~~~~

_Since long ago, whether by Charles or his father before him, I've been called on numerous occasions to suppress the memories of others. I knew the suffering it would cause for Joseph if I erased his friends memories that day, but still, it was required – a job is a job after all_.

'_Logan, you're as cold as snow.'_

_The words Charles had spoken that day are truer than even he realised. _

**Outside ~~~~~**

_Today's been such a cold day! _Marie thought, though she wasn't that bothered by it. _Ah wonder if it's gonna snow._

Walking back home along the dark, empty streets, the street lamps being her only comfort, Marie tightened her white scarf around her neck and tucked her hands deep into her coat's pockets. It had been a whole month now since she had been living with the Xavier's, and she was having a lot of fun. Remy and Joseph still argued, however, and whenever you walked into a room you could feel the electric sparks fly between them. It was mostly Remy, Marie realised, who disliked Joseph. She suspected that there was more to Remy's hatred than she had thought.

_An' ah jus' can' help but wonder about the curse, _Marie thought. _There's a lot more to it … But somehow ah have the feelin' ah shouldn' pry into things that aint mah business …_

Deep in thought, Marie hardly registered the man she passed on the path home.

'Marie Darkholme?' she heard the man say.

She stopped. He wasn't a tall man, but he appeared strong and muscular. He wore a long, black coat, but even that didn't seem enough to keep him sheltered from the cold – not that he even looked bothered by the weather. The shape of his black hair was unusual, reminding Marie distinctly of a wolf. There was a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

'Y-Yes. How d'ya know mah name?' Marie asked, warily.

'I'm Logan. Logan Xavier.'

'Y-You're an … Xavier?' Marie whispered. _Maybe that means he's one of the zodiac! _'Oh! Did you come all this way t' see me?'

'Got it in one,' he said. He didn't shorten the distance between them – he didn't want to get too close to her. 'But don't think yaself as anything special. I came 'coz I gotta warning for ya, so ya better listen closely – I don't like to repeat myself.'

Marie blinked.

'Leave Hank's house, and I mean it,' he said bluntly.

'But ah –'

'Do you understand the nature of this curse?' he asked her.

She looked down. 'Well …'

'I thought not. If you did, you'd have probably left. I gotta proposition for ya.' The way he spoke to her made Marie think he was in a hurry. 'I _was _planning to use … other methods to get you to leave that house. But since ya only a kid, I don't think I should.'

Marie narrowed her eyes. Who did he think he was?!

'Come to the Xavier house tomorrow at 4.30pm,' he instructed. 'And don't tell anyone about it, either. It'd be a complicated nuisance if ya did.'

'The Xavier house … Do ya mean the _main _house?' Marie questioned.

'The one and only,' he replied, throwing his cigarette to the floor and putting it out with his foot.

Marie gulped.

'I'm sure you'll find your way there; after all, it's one of the most well known houses in Bayville, right?'

She nodded.

'And don't be late,' he warned as he faded into the night.

~~~~~ **Home Sweet Home** ~~~~~

'Ah met Logan t'day,' said Marie as soon as she had entered the house.

Hank and Joseph were sat in the living room, watching television.

'Logan came to visit you?' repeated Hank, a little shocked.

'Yes …' She didn't mention about him wanting her to visit the main house.

'What did he say?' Joseph asked.

'Oh … he jus' wanted t' see who ah was, is all,' she lied, sitting herself next to Joseph.

'You know, Logan is blind in his left eye,' said Hank.

'Really?' asked Marie. She had not even noticed.

'Mhm. Don't mention him I told you this, but Logan used to have a girlfriend. She lived in the Xavier house for a while when her mother married into the family,' explained Hank. 'As all Xavier's inside the house must have a duty to fulfil, she was chosen to be Logan's assistant.'

'Assistant?' Marie asked.

'Logan's a doctor,' said Joseph. 'But he only treats people belonging to the Xavier family. Especially Charles – he suffers from illness a lot, you see.'

_Poor Charles … _Marie thought.

'Anyway,' Hank continued, 'she was a very lively person, and kind. Even when she found out about the zodiac curse she laughed and said she didn't care.'

_So that means Logan _is _one of the Chinese Zodiacs! _thought Marie.

'They were engaged to be married, but then Charles found out,' said Hank. 'And he was mad. In fact, he went into a rage and hurt Logan's left eye. But still … Logan didn't blame Charles. His girlfriend blamed herself though. And soon she became sick. Logan, not wanting to see her in such a state, erased her memories.'

Marie put her hand over her mouth.

'She acted as though she had never met him the next day, and slowly recovered. Logan watched her leave the main house. And still – he never blamed Charles.'

'Why?'

'Because that's part of the curse,' Joseph said irritably. 'We can't disobey Charles.'

Marie wanted to ask more, but by the way Joseph said that, she held back her questions.

~~~~~ **Bayville High School** ~~~~

The following day, Marie, Joseph and Remy walked to school together – Remy bickering with Joseph the entire time. Marie was frightened in case their arguments escalated into more physical action. Luckily, it had not.

As soon as Joseph had stepped into the school building, all the girls had circled him – Marie and Remy having sneaked off another way. The fan club girls had made sure that these other ordinary students left him alone in the end. He deserved only their attention.

But Joseph was apparently not the only one receiving all of the interest. The moment Remy had taken his place in the classroom before the lesson had started, once again, most of the girls and some of the boys in the classroom bombarded him with questions, much to his annoyance.

Marie, Betsy and Tessa watched from the back of the classroom.

'You woulda thought the Cajun would like all that attention,' smirked Betsy.

_Ah guess Joseph was right, _Marie thought with a chuckle, _Remy is the type o' person that draws people in like a magnet._

'_Le condamner; le séjour loin de moi vous, les filles stupides_!' shouted Remy as loud as he could – which turned out to be very loud.

'Oooo!' squealed one of the girls. 'He even _speaks _French!'

'Sooo cooool!' another girl said.

Remy growled and rose from his chair, stomping over to the door before Marie said to him, 'It seems like you're quite popular!'

Seeing her smile only irritated Remy more. 'I don' _want _t' b' popular, damn it!'

'What's your problem anyway, Cajun?' asked Betsy, placing her hands on her hips. 'Most people would love to be in your position. I don't think I've seen the boys in our class _this_ desperate before.'

Looking at them now, Marie had to admit that a lot of the boys were imitating Remy: the way they sat all agitated, the way they had begun to talk with more of an accent and adding some French words, some even pulled funny faces in an attempt to look like him. She laughed, realising it was very true what Joseph had said.

'Indeed,' agreed Tessa. 'It just so happens that the boys have the same passion for Joseph as the girls do, and now it appears to be the same for Remy.'

'I reckon they won't like Cajun for much longer,' laughed Betsy. 'He's not exactly a good role model.'

'What is _dat_ suppose t' mean, Brit?!'

'But Remy has already made a few boy-friends!' pointed out Marie happily.

'Don' say it like dat, idiot!' yelled Remy. 'People will get de wrong idea.'

As Remy continued to give her a lecture, Betsy cutting in now and again to shout back at him, the girls who had been surrounding Remy earlier watched with resentment.

'Look at her over there, seducing Remy like a piece of meat,' growled one of the girls.

'It's bad enough she took our precious prince Joseph!'

'He hasn't been taken!' an another girl disagreed. 'He's just been tricked it all.'

'We should definitely follow through with our plan.'

'What plan? _The _plan?'

'No, no – the Prince Joseph Club President said now is not the time to take down Marie Darkholme,' complained one of the girls. 'But I think we should confront little miss slut.'

'Yeah! Make her know her place!'

~~~~ **Lunch break** ~~~~

_I hate them all, _was all Remy could think of. It was almost over; his horrible ordeal of school was almost done with! _Until tomorrow! _he reminded himself. He had never despised Hank and Charles more for putting him in this wretched school. What was with all the girls anyway? And even the boys! _It's as though dey never seen a real man b'f'r. _He smirked. _Lookin' at all de guys in dis place though, I can' really blame 'em with likin' me so much. _

Remy rounded the corner to see Marie and a group of girls huddled round her. He thought nothing of it until he saw one of the girl's livid expressions.

'… Come on, Skunk Head, there's obviously something you're not telling us!' shouted a girl.

'Why are both Xavier guys all over you? What did you do to them?!'

'Nothin',' Marie said indifferently.

'Don't lie to us; we know what you've been up to with them! You're always with them!'

'Ya overreactin' f'r starters,' commented Marie, distancing herself from them, which was a difficult attempt as they were all crowded so near to her, blocking any escape route. 'An' secondly, it's none o' ya business who Joseph or Remy choose t' spend there time with.'

'You little bitch!' One of the girls grabbed her hair.

'_Gigolette_.' Remy came behind them, causing the group of girls to gasp. 'You better take ya hands off o' 'er bef'r ya regret it.' His voice was grim, deep, and dangerous – he meant what he was saying.

The girl holding Marie's hair – Marie mortified that she was being seen as a victim right now – was hesitant.

Remy narrowed his eyes. ''M not foolin' 'round – I said let go,' he growled.

She did so, and before Remy could say anything more, the group started to walk away, but not before one of the girls snarled at her saying, 'See you around, Skunk head.'

_Great, ah can' wait, _Marie thought sarcastically as she combed through her hair with her hand.

'You were handlin' yaself pretty well there,' commented Remy, his expression hinting a bit of admiration. 'I never t'ought ya had a fightin' side t' ya.'

Marie went a little pink. 'Ah have Mama's fightin' spirit ah guess. Ah only use it when ah need it. Oh an' thank you.'

'Huh?'

She lifted her chin up and smiled – a smile of gratitude that no one had ever shown to _him_ before. It was probably just a simple gesture, but his heart beat faster. 'Thank ya very much, Remy,' she repeated.

He didn't know whether it was because of how she was looking at him, or the warm sensation spreading throughout his body, or because of the fact that no one – especially not a girl – had thanked him before, but Remy had the abrupt need to run, to run as fast as he could, away from this bizarre girl he had come to know.

'R-Remy?!' she called to him as he darted down the corridor and out of sight. _That was strange … _

A bell rang once, echoing throughout the hallway.

_It'll b' end o' school soon … an' ah gotta prepare mahself t' go t' see Logan. _

She began to walk down the corridor, not paying attention to where she was going – drifting like a ghost with no clear purpose.

_Ah wish ah could tell Joseph or Remy, but Logan said not too. Ah don' wanna get on his bad side when we only just met …_

~~~~~~ The Main Xavier House ~~~~~

Marie – wrapped up in her scarf, and wearing her gloves and coat – stood before two giant, iron gates, attached to a long, brick wall that seemed to go on forever. Behind it was where the Xavier mansion stood: it looked like it had been there for centuries as it had an old look to it, yet it was in perfect condition.

_I-It's so big! Ya mus' b' able t' fit at least a thousand people inside! Ah guess the Xavier's mus' b' such a large family. _

Marie stared at the big, golden button on the wall beside her. Her hand slowly reached up to it, shaking furiously.

_C-Courage, Marie! Mama called ya Rogue f'r a reason! _

'That won't be necessary.'

Marie jumped, holding back a gasp as Logan came into sight from outside the gate. He didn't have a cigarette, but still wore the same coat as he had done the other night. His face was stern as always.

'L-Logan.'

'If you did that, everyone would know you're here,' he told her. He began to walk away and she assumed he wanted her to follow.

'S-So mah visit here is a secret?' she asked nervously, catching up to him, but barely able to keep up with his pace.

'Yup,' was all he said as he continued to go round the walls.

_So that means the head of the Xavier family doesn' know ah'm here either …_Marie thought with trepidation.

They finally made it to the back, coming under an archway that led to a humongous garden, winter flowers of all kinds dotted around.

_The back garden is as big as the house! An' it's so quiet! It's like a ghost town! An' ah think ah'm only makin' mahself more nervous …_

'W-Who exactly lives here apart from you an' Charles?' Marie asked, not sure if she would receive a reply.

'People who live inside,' Logan began, 'that is, inside this building and its land, are mostly Xavier's who _know _about the secret, except the odd few who don't – I'd say about twenty families live here. Outside this house, there must be over fifty Xavier's living around. Some know of the Xavier curse. Most don't.'

'F-Fifty?' said Marie astonished. She had never known it was such a big family.

'Hank and Joseph used to live on the inside, too once,' Logan said.

Marie recalled what Joseph had said to her about living here once.

'_Let's just say … enough was enough.'_

'But being the cat, Remy has never lived on the inside, and his family were booted outta here in disgrace,' Logan explained.

Marie frowned. _Remy …_

~~~~~~ **Xavier Lake** ~~~~~

To avoid being seen by anyone who lived here, Logan took Marie to a secluded part of the Xavier estate. It was a beautiful lake, benches dotted around, and a small deck where you could put your feet in the water and splash about.

There was also another deck attached to a small pent house. This is where Marie and Logan stood, sheltered only a little from the cold.

'Logan …' started Marie. 'Ah was wonderin' … about the curse that is … How does it happen? Ah mean … How to the Xavier's _become _Zodiacs.'

'Heh. Well, outta the whole Xavier family, twelve Zodiacs _have _to exist. When one dies, someone has to replace them. But ya can't become a Zodiac if you're already born. Someone gets pregnant – with a family as big as ours it happens a lot – and the replacement of the Zodiac is born.'

'Are they always boys?' Marie asked.

'No,' Logan replied.

_So there are girls too,_ thought Marie. 'So does that mean when a Zodiac boy is born an' there mama goes t' hug them they …?'

'They transform,' Logan said quietly. 'What you have to understand about the parents of the Zodiac, is that either they will be overprotective, or they'll reject the child altogether. In the past, it's mostly been rejection. But the current twelve Zodiacs – thirteen if you include the cat – most have parents who are protective.'

'Ah … Ah see … So what happens to the members of the Zodiac? Can' they get married? Have children?'

Logan laughed bitterly. 'Some have in the past as far as I know. But … not really. It's impossible. But it doesn't matter – this is a part of the curse that we have to bear.'

_So the Zodiac can' have children, an' can' get married, but because the Xavier family is so large, an' most are unaware that their child could b' the next Zodiac … the curse continues._

'Let me get straight to it,' Logan said, Marie paying him her full attention. 'Even within the Xavier family itself, there are few who know its secret in regard to the Zodiac. It's rare that a complete outsider like you should come to learn of it. Normally, this would've been corrected quickly – but apparently Charles's made an exception in your case. Tell me, d'ya enjoy livin' there? At Hank's house?

'Yes,' she replied instantly. 'Very much.'

Logan smirked. 'All the more reason ya should leave. It would be best for ya if ya had nothin' more to do with the Xavier's. Leave Hank's house and return to ya own family. Isn't that reasonable?'

Marie wrapped her arms around herself unhappily. She didn't like what Logan was saying at all, yet she also respected his warning, knowing that he was more aware of things than her. _Ah should take his warnings into consideration …_

'Knowing Hank,' said Logan, 'he wouldn't say anything to ya; but there are many dark secrets within the house of Xavier. Life with us isn't as pleasant as ya seem to believe. An evil shadow looms over this family – that is the nature of our curse.'

_Evil? _Marie thought.

'Before you regret coming to live with the Xavier's – leave them.'

Marie bit her lip. She couldn't say anything; she didn't know what to say except stare mindlessly at him.

Logan turned away, his back to her, and took a cigarette from a packet inside his pocket. In another pocket, he took out a lighter. As he lit up his cigarette, there was a sudden breeze.

'It's snowing!' exclaimed Marie.

Logan's eyes opened wide.

'_I knew it would snow today!' _

His heart ached as he remembered her voice. Turning back round, Marie's back was facing him as she peered up to the clouds, snow descending from them slowly. Even to him it was peaceful.

'Ah guess ah don' know that much about the Xavier's,' said Marie sadly.

'And no one expects you too – it's best that way,' Logan said coming beside her, also looking to the skies. 'You remember the way out?'

'Yes,' she said.

'Good. I'll be goin' then,' he said, walking away from her.

'Oh! But please wait!' Marie called as she ran on the deck. 'You shouldn' leave on mah accoun–'

Somehow, her foot slipped on what would have appeared to be melted snow, and before she knew it, she was falling.

Logan, just having noticed, quickly lunged for her, wrapping his arms around her as she fell, and landed with a loud _thud _onto the snow-strewn ground, Marie atop of him.

She gasped, realising what this meant.

_POOF!!! _

Marie rolled over, afraid that she would be squashing whatever animal he had transformed into.

'Logan?!' She could not see him through the smoke that accompanied the transformation.

_Ah wonder what Zodiac animal he is, _she thought, ashamed to admit she was a little excited. _The tiger? The horse? The dragon?_

The smoke finally disappeared, and Marie laid her eyes on Logan …

_A … rabbit …! _

And indeed, there, sprawled out before her, was a black rabbit. It was a few moments before Marie's mind registered with what just happened.

_W-Wait … he's not movin'! A-Ah think ah knocked him out!_

'L-Logan?! Logan, Logan?!'

The rabbit's eyes suddenly opened, and he hopped up onto his feet.

'Look away!' he ordered harshly – secretly self-conscious of his zodiac form.

'Ah! Okay!' Marie did so immediately, not wanting to disrespect him. After all, she wasn't even supposed to know about the curse. She was still knelt on the wooden floor, uncomfortable in the long silence. It was after a while Logan spoke.

'It happened a while ago,' he said.

Marie perked her head up, not facing him.

The rabbit's head hung down solemnly.

'_Hello in there,' sang a cheerful voice. 'I'm Jubilee, it's great to meetcha! I've just moved into the Xavier house and was told by one of the people to come to you. This is a little strange, huh?! I guess we're part of the same family now but we've never even met before! Oh but now I think about it that's probably because Mom married my step-dad a year ago! Do you know him? He's an Xavier.'_

'_This here will be your room,' said Logan, ignoring her. 'Don't expect to be able to lounge around all day. Everyone in this house has a job to do – yours will be to assist me in my job, looking after Charles Xavier. It's no fun an' games, and –'_

'_Oh look it's snowing!' Jubilee exclaimed. 'I knew it would snow today! Say, here's a question for ya: when the snow melts, what does it become?' _

'_Water of course,' replied Logan. _

'_BUZZZ!' Jubilee yelled. He remembered the way she had stuck her tongue out and put her thumbs pointed downwards. 'It becomes spring! I think spring is my favourite time of year.' _

'I didn't know what it was, but when she had said that something strange happened to me,' the rabbit continued. 'Despite pretending she didn't have an affect on me, I knew from that moment, and the many days that followed – she was my _spring_.

'They say that being with another person makes ya feel so much more alive. I realised then what those people had meant. Yeah, as if Charles said I'd become the frozen snow in the dark, secret world of the Xavier's, then she was the fresh, vibrant spring, full of live, and light. It seems inevitable now that we would fall in love. It was the beginning of a dream, ya might say.

'And then …'

_POOF!!! _

'She found out.'

'_A… rabbit?' _

'I had no choice but to explain to her …'

'_I guess now I finally know the reason ...' said Jubilee. _Her warm presence beside him still remained in his heart even now; the way she had softly rested her head on his shoulders, and took his hand supportively. _'I was wondering why it was you never wanted to hold me. It's because you were afraid, wasn't it? You afraid of what would happen if I found out? That's why you keep your distance from people. Especially the ones you love. But you don't have to be afraid. Not anymore. Not of me._' The warm touch of her hand on his face still lingered. The sparkle in her magnificent blue eyes – the sincerity in them that filled him with love._ 'Logan … I'm so happy to have met you. And I'm even happier to have fallen in love with you. I wanna stay with you.'_

_I wept. '_For the first time in my life, I felt as though I'd been allowed something. As though I'd been saved. I couldn't stop the tears – they were the frozen snow melted by the first warm breath of spring. I lost myself in the dream. And I laughed like never before, like all those years of pain were a distant memory belonging to a different person.

'But then _he_ found out …

And all dreams must end …'

'_No! I won't allow it!'_

Logan recalled the agonizing pain in his eye as Charles threw a broken vase at him. Blood. Everywhere. The excruciating stinging. But his only concern was for _her_ safety.

'_Logan!' shouted Jubilee. _

'_Logan what's wrong? Why are you bleeding?!' yelled Charles. He turned to Jubilee, who Logan could remember was knelt on the floor behind him, her hands covering her mouth. 'YOU did this! This is your fault! If Logan looses his sight it's your fault!' _He recalled how terrified she had looked_. 'It's your fault!'_

'_Logan?' said Hank in alarm as he came into the room. _

'_Do you think you can lift the Xavier curse?!' Charles shrieked. 'Do you?! _

'_Jubilee, hurry; get Logan out of here!' said Hank, holding Charles back with all his might. _

'But she couldn't move. She froze,' whispered Logan.

'_You can't defeat the curse! We don't need you!' _

'She covered her ears, but she could still hear.'

'_You're worthless to us! It's your fault!'_

'Her eyes were wide with fear.'

'_It's your fault! It's your fault! __**It's all your fault**__!'_

'No matter what I said, no matter what I did, each time I tried to console her she'd collapse into tears. Until eventually, her grief began to consume her.

'I hadn't blamed Charles … Not for what he did. I didn't blame anyone but myself,' Logan said, his rabbit ears twitching. 'I'd gone to him one night at his request. He stood, his back facing me.'

'_It's especially at times like this,' began Charles, 'that your abilities become useful, don't you agree? We both know her memories should be erased. And now I doubt you will even hesitate. At this moment it's her memories of you, her feelings for you, that cause her to suffer. You're the only one who can save her. You can put an end to her suffering. The truth is she wants you to release her. The truth is she wants to forget. It will be your final act of love.' _

'That day, I had gone to her room in the Xavier house,' said Logan. 'She was on the floor, dressed in her old clothes, sobbing.'

'_It would've been better if we'd never met,' cried Jubilee. _

'_The truth is she wants you to release her.'_

'…_been better if we'd never met.'_

'_The truth is, she wants to forget.'_

'_It would've been better if we'd never met.' _

'In the past, even if I knew the sadness and pain it would have caused, it was a burden I was forced to bear. I had no choice but to erase a person's memory once the order had been given. How would I know that the person dearest to me would also have her memories erased by my hand? The very memories we shared together.'

'_Thank you, Jubes … everything … it all be okay now,' he remembered saying. 'You won't have to be troubled by me any longer. I hope one day you can meet someone who can truly make you happy.' _

Her hand had slowly reached out to him, and he entwined their fingers.

'_It's my wish that ya do.' _He had placed his hands over her eyes – the usual procedure in erasing someone's memories.

'_Logan …' Jubilee whispered tears strolling down her cheeks from behind Logan's hand. 'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you. Forgive me.'_

'I was shocked … I … I closed my eyes tight … and I did what I had to do. There was a flash of light, and then it was over.

'As I looked at her unconscious face, I cried. I was the one who should've apologised. I was the one who couldn't protect her… But despite that she thought of me till the very end. If that was the depth of her love for me, if that was why she became so sick, then it wasn't right for her to suffer. Was this my punishment? Even though it hurt people and made them cry, if it was an order I would destroy people's memories without remorse. Was Jubilee my punishment?'

'_Logan, I'm so happy to have met you. And I'm even happier to have fallen in love with you.'_

'I knew that day that I'd live the rest of my life as the frozen snow, so that the dream we shared together would never melt away.'

'_So it turns out things didn't work out,' said Jubilee optimistically. 'Mom didn't really like living here so … I'll be leaving. But I'm glad I got the chance to have met you!' _

'And then she left. I never saw her ever again …' Logan finished. 'This curse … it's not just a burden to the Zodiac's … but to others who involve themselves too. So now do you –' As he had lifted his head up to look at her, he was stunned to see her not only facing him, but with tears falling down her pale cheeks.

'All this time,' sobbed Marie, 'you were jus' tryin' t' protectin' me … Ya didn' wan' me to get hurt like Jubilee!'_ Ah was so worried about comin' ere … an' this whole time he jus' wanted t' help me! He was jus' bein' kind. But after what he's been through, he's the one who deserves t' b' shown kindness, not me. _

Marie wiped away her tears quickly. 'Ah know that ah'm glad t' have met the Xavier's … Ah don' regret it. Ah can' even imagine anymore what mah life would b' like without them. Ah know now that ya have my interests at heart … but … but ah won' go.'

The rabbit watched her, and then turned away to look at the snow.

'_Say, here's a question for you…_'

'Tell me, when the snow melts, what does it become?' Logan asked Marie.

'Huh?' Surprised by the sudden change of subject, she said, 'Oh erm … It becomes spring, right?'

Now the rabbit seemed surprised.

'So when it's cold like this, ah always remember spring is on its way,' she said beaming, holding out her hand so that the snow would drop on to it. 'No matter how cold it gets or how much snow falls, spring will melt away the snow without fail …Ah think Spring is mah favourite time o' year.'

A strange and familiar warmth filled Logan's heart. He went to speak –

_POOF!!! _

'Ahh!' Marie squealed, rising from the ground and turning away. 'Ah didn' look ah swear!'

A minute or two passed. 'I'm dressed, kid.'

They stared at each other – Marie sceptically and Logan impassively. Soon, a smile crept onto Logan's face.

Marie smiled back. _Ah know that ah wanna keep livin' at Hank's with Joseph and Remy. An' ah don' know what to expect. Bad things may happen. But … ah'm goin' t' stay. _

Marie looked up to the sky, the snow still falling from the white clouds.

_There are a lot o' things ah don' know yet. An' maybe ah won' ever know. Still … ah wonder if ah should b' doin' something ah'm not. Ah wonder what the curse is exactly …_

'Hey, Stripes,' Logan said.

'Hm?' She wasn't sure if he meant her at first.

'I can't make ya leave, and I won't keep pestering ya … but …' He saw Jubilee's face in his mind's eye. 'I'll try to make sure things don't repeat themselves.'

Marie blinked, and then smiled once more.

As he and Marie watched the snow in silence, he couldn't help but feel an odd sense of hope.

'_No matter how cold it gets or how much snow falls, spring will melt away the snow without fail …'_

'Without fail,' he whispered.

'**End 6/22 ~ **

_**The curse may seem all fun and games, but really it's dark and terrible! **_

_**Remy is still a little bizarre around Rogue, eh? In future chapters, in waaaay future chapters when an event happens ( I won't say, I won't, I won't!), he will become much, much more confident in a 'Remy way', with Rogue. For now, he's a little shy.**_

_**I was going to make the Xavier house a whole village inside a wall, but then I thought I might as well use the Xavier house to give it an X men feeling. I hope it worked! **_

_**Also, I'm no good at French! I apologise. **_

_**And to WandaW! Thank you, and you were close! It's actually Scott's rival (or at least in the movies and comics). But … I don't know why I told you that since you've just read it haha (hopefully). **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW so that I know I should continue posting or not!!! =D**_

_**Next Chapter!!! **__****__ Marie:_ Ah decided enough was enough! Ah have t' tell Betsy and Tessa where ah'm livin' now! But … ah wonder how they'll take it …?

_Tessa: _I propose a sleepover …

_Hank: _Hmm … I suppose they can stay for just one night. Though we're going to have to be extra careful. After all, they _are _females.

_Remy: _If dey find out our secret … _she'll _have t' leave.

_Joseph: _Miss Darkholme isn't the type to see her glass half empty.

_Marie: _Join me, Marie, in the next chapter to find out what happens next_! _


	7. A Glass HalfFull and a Glass HalfEmpty

**Thank you so much for your reviews! If you can, please review! I'd really appreciate it because I want to know your thoughts! Constructive criticism please though! **

**Please enjoy the next instalment of: **

**Blessed **

Chapter Seven

A Glass Half-Full and a Glass Half-empty

_Hello! Mah name is Marie Darkholme an' ah've come t' know a terrible secret! After mah aunt Irene moved back to Mississippi, the Xavier's took me in. I soon learned that the Xavier family lives with a curse! Thirteen members (three o' whom ah live with) __are each possessed by the vengeful spirit of an animal from the Chinese Zodiac! They transform into their chosen animal whenever a member of the opposite sex embraces them, or when they become weak!_

_After talkin' with Logan at the main house, ah realise now that the curse isn' as exciting as it seems. A lot of dark shadows loom within the Xavier family. But ah'm still havin' lots of fun livin' with Joseph, Remy an' Hank!_

_Ah wonder what will happen this time?! _

_~~~~~Home Sweet Home ~~~~~~_

There was a loud crash accompanied with a cry of pain.

'Miss Darkholme, are you alright?' asked Joseph with concern as he ran down the stairs to find Marie on her knees, the books she was carrying spread out on the floor.

'Y-Yes,' she stuttered.

Joseph went to help her up but didn't want to accidentally transform, especially considering it was an important day not to transform.

'I tol' ya, ya didn' have t' help,' said Remy as glanced at the Southern girl who was now getting up. He too was carrying a pile of books.

'She's only moving those books so we can turn Hank's library into _your _room,' Joseph pointed out.

Remy swivelled round to Marie. 'I didn' ask f'r help!' He suddenly felt a book slam on his head. Turning he saw Joseph preparing to hit him again, but after looking him up and down, he came to the conclusion the cat was not worth it. This angered the Cajun even more. 'Damn rat!' bellowed Remy.

'Perhaps if you just died, you'd be reincarnated into something more pleasant,' said Joseph, picking up a few books for Marie that she had dropped, as she did the same.

'You're de one wit' de messed up personality!'

'Now now, you two,' said Hank as he entered the hallway, 'if you have time to fight that means you're not working hard enough.'

'Here, Miss Darkholme, this stack is lighter,' said Joseph handing her a few books.

'No it's okay!' shouted Marie, determined. She clutched the books she had dropped even harder, balancing them in her hands. 'Ah can' handle these fine!' She wobbled over to the new library room and to the shelf, where she began to put them carefully in their place.

'Damn Joseph,' Remy was still muttering to himself as he stacked books quick and ruthlessly. 'Ha! Look at dat, I finished stackin' 'em faster den you, rat!'

'It's always a competition with you,' sighed Joseph as he continued to slowly place the books on the shelf.

'And you're damaging my poor books, Remy,' said Hank as he began to restack the ones the Cajun had doen.

_Ding dong._

'That mus' b' them!' said Marie, excitedly as she dashed out of the room.

Remy, Hank and Joseph remained in the new library room, listening to Marie open the door.

'Welcome! Come on in! Did you find your way alright?'

''M thinkin' dis was a bad idea,' moaned Remy as he leaned against the wall.

'Just don't do anything stupid,' said Joseph, placing the last book on the shelf – the others could go in the living room.

'Dat goes double f'r you, damn rat!'

'Yes … all of us should do well to be careful while they're here,' said Hank solemnly as he closed a book. 'Because I wonder what would happen if either of these two girls found out about the family curse?' Hank turned to Joseph and Remy who were oddly still. 'What do you think? At the very least, I suppose that Marie would no longer be able to stay in this house. Or she'd have to have her memory erased.'

Remy and Joseph exchanged a stern look of concern.

'Well anyway, whatever happens happens,' chuckled Hank.

Joseph rolled his eyes. 'You just like hearing yourself talk, don't you?'

'There's a cat.'

The three Xavier's froze and slowly turned round to see Tessa stood before them, wearing a black clock. Remy and Joseph knew she was a psychic girl – did that mean she had guessed the family secret already?!

'Over there,' she said. They looked to the window to see a cat trying to get it. It looked suspicious as the three males sighed with relief, but Tessa said nothing.

'Oh, yes that's a cat!' laughed Hank uneasily. 'Rem-Rem, why don't you go and shoo it away.'

'Don' call me Rem-Rem!'

~~~~ A few moments later ~~~~

Entering the living room, Tessa and Betsy glanced around to see if there was anything unusual. Remy growled when Betsy glared at him.

'Let me introduce ya'll again,' said Marie. 'This is Betsy Braddock an' Tessa Sage: mah best friends!'

'Helloooo,' Hank sang as he waved his hand.

'It's nice to see you again,' said Joseph pleasantly.

Remy ignored them all together. 'What are dey doin' 'ere anyway …?'

_It all started two days ago …_

~~~~ Flashback ~~~

_Since Betsy an' Tessa are mah best friends, an' since they've always looked out f'r me, ah thought it was only fair they knew about mah living arrangement …_

Marie knocked twice on Hank's study room door, and when he beckoned her in, Marie sat opposite him, making her to feel like she was here for an interview which made her nervous. Hank took off his glasses and smiled at her.

_Ah asked Hank 'f it was alright if ah tol' mah friends ah was livin' with them now…_

'Of course, dear!' replied Hank. 'So long as you don't tell them of the Zodiac curse.'

'Ah definitely won'!' said Marie happily. 'Thank ya!'

Hank grinned and leaned back in his chair. 'I can't wait to see what kind of people you're friends are, Marie.'

'A British thug and a psychic girl,' said Remy casually, as he came into the room, grabbed a book and departed.

_Hank's face dropped a bit but ah think he was alright after ah explained_. _So the followin' day at school, ah took Betsy an' Tessa to a more private place on the school's ground. _

'What?!' shouted Betsy. She, Marie and Tessa stood under a leafless tree. 'So let me get this straight: you were living in a tent in the woods, but now you're living with prince charming and anger management boy?'

'Yes … Ah jus' … couldn' find a way t' tell ya ah guess,' Marie said. 'It was kinda complicated. But everything's alright now! They're good people – even Irene approves – so don' worry about me.'

For a moment Marie wasn't sure what Betsy was going to do. Whilst Tessa seemed a little shocked, Betsy looked like she was about to go dizzy with a rage.

'It's a bit of a surprise is all …' said Betsy, taking a deep breath. She knew there was no point in getting angry.

'I wonder what the fan club girls would do if they found out,' said Tessa.

Marie could imagine the group of girls kidnapping her and sending her away to a far away country. But knowing them, they would probably think of something much worse. _Ah can' b' scared o' them, _Marie thought determinedly. _They're jus' a group of obsessive gals is all. _

'I thought you'd been spending a lot of time with Charming and the Cajun … now I get it,' Betsy said.

'You realise,' Tessa said finally, leaning against the tree trunk, 'that we are going to have to come over to make sure it's a suitable environment for you.'

Marie's face dropped.

'That's a great idea, Tess!' shouted Betsy. 'Let's go today!'

'I doubt it will be fair to drop in unexpected,' said Tessa.

'Good call … I mean we have to considerate. That settles it! This weekend we're staying at your place!' Betsy announced.

Marie glanced at both of them back and forth, and with a little persuasion, she soon agreed.

~~~ End of flashback ~~~

'Please,' said Hank to Tessa and Betsy, pointing to the seats around the coffee table, 'make yourselves at home.'

'Hey, it's Hank right? Is this your place?' asked Betsy as she and Tessa took a seat alongside each other. Marie made herself comfortable next to Joseph on the sofa, while Remy reluctantly sat by Hank.

'It certainly is.'

'So what d'ya do to pay the rent around here?'

'I'm a writer and a part-time teacher,' Hank replied, albeit a little smugly. 'Well, a novelist actually.'

'D-Did you say you're a novelist?!' yelled Marie, standing up and causing Joseph to jump.

'Why do _you_ seem so surprised?' asked Betsy.

'This is the first she's heard of it,' said Tessa.

'Yeah … ah really had no idea.' Marie sat herself back down.

'What was it again you wrote? Life writing or something?' asked Joseph.

'Something like that,' smiled Hank. He stood up and reached up into the highest part of the bookshelf in the living room and showed his book to everyone. 'This sort of story.'

Everyone gasped in repulsion as they viewed it, their jaws dropping with horror: on the cover was the title 'A Bittersweet Ending', with a picture of a naked woman holding a towel around her seeming awfully surprised, and two half-naked men grinning beside her. Not only did they not expect Hank to show them such a book, but to _write _it was another matter altogether.

'Oops sorry, my mistake,' laughed Hank placing it on the table and grabbing another book. 'This is my real work. That was just one I did for fun when I was younger.'

'So that still makes it okay for you to write that dime store smut?!' yelled Betsy.

'You're a sicko, ya know dat?!' Remy also yelled.

'What were you thinking?' asked Joseph calmly, as though he could expect such a thing.

'B-But still, Hank that's amazing!' exclaimed Marie, ignoring the stunned faces staring at her. 'Ah mean t' think ah'm livin' under the same roof with someone as important as a novelist!'

'Careful, Miss Darkholme' said Joseph, 'you don't want to inflate his ego too much.'

'Like 'is head can' get any bigger den it already is,' scoffed Remy, sitting on the floor near the coffee table rather than remaining by Hank.

'I'm still in the room,' Hank mentioned. He then turned to Betsy and Tessa who had picked up the forbidden book he had wrote. 'Well enough about me, why don't you tell us something about yourselves?'

'Like what?' said Betsy.

'Well you can start by telling us how you met Marie,' said Hank.

'Well Betsy practically saved me!' said Marie as she clapped her hands together.

Joseph, Remy and Hank raised their eyebrows. 'Huh?'

Marie cleared her throat. '"Hey, Pin Head, she said not to step on those!"' she imitated Betsy with the best British accent she could muster. Everyone - apart from Tessa – looked at her puzzled. 'E-Erm, wait let me rewind. Ah was walkin' in the hallway an' someone tripped me over an' ah dropped all the notebooks ah was carryin'. "Hey, Pin Head, she said not to step on those! You better not do that again or I'll throw you into an alternative universe where you're a stag beetle".' Once again, everyone stared at her curiously. 'N-No that's not quite right either … "Hey, Pin Head …'

'What have I done?' muttered Hank.

'How sad: love doomed from the start,' uttered Tessa, turning over the page of the book.

'You're actually reading that?' questioned Betsy.

'Ah! You like it?' asked Hank.

Tessa looked over to him, her dark eyes blank. 'When is volume two coming out?'

Hank appeared slightly fearful.

Betsy sighed. 'Can't you just put that book away?'

Marie gasped and stood up, going to the door. 'Oh! Ah forgot about drinks, let me go and make everyone some.' She shut the door behind her.

'So, Tessa, you never told us how you and Marie became friends,' Hank pointed out cheerfully.

'Are you sure you want to know?' she asked eerily, looking at him impassively. It was as though her eyes had gotten even darker.

'U-Uh t-that's okay,' Hank stuttered moving away slowly. 'As long as your friends now … t-that's what's important!'

'We were in middle school,' Tessa began, her voice dark and emotionless, 'and I was transferred into Marie's class.'

'Aha … is that so,' Hank said, frightened.

'Yes, you see at my previous school I had caused something of a _disturbance_.'

'Well that is a wonderful story! But I just remembered I had some work to do, so if you kids will excuse me,' lied Hank quickly as he escaped from the living room.

_He ran off, _thought Joseph disdainfully, resting his arm on the sofas.

_Ran de hell away, _thought Remy frustrated, clenching his hand which was resting on the coffee table.

'I gotta say,' said Betsy, leaning back in her chair, 'I didn't know what to think of this when Marie told us. But it looks like she's fitting in well here. I'm happy for her … and I guess I can understand why she didn't want to say anything at first. But still …'

Tessa turned another page of the book. Remy and Joseph watched Betsy.

'Marie … she was there for me when I needed someone most. Thanks to her, I found a way to climb out of all the crap I got myself into. She helped me to believe in myself. That I could change if I wanted. And when I met her … I discovered that I _did _want to change. I wanted to be someone who Marie could be proud to call her friend, the way I was proud to call her mine. So this time around … with everything that's happened to her, the fact that I – that we,' she said, looking at Tessa who was still reading Hank's book, 'weren't there to help Marie, _that _bothers me. Hmph! Some friends we are.'

There was a moment's silence.

'It's not like dat,' said Remy. 'She's jus' not de sort o' _fille _t' worry 'bout stuff like dat.'

Tessa perked her head up from the novel.

'Miss Darkholme,' said Joseph, 'isn't the type to see her life as a glass half-empty.'

Shock rendered Betsy and Tessa speechless.

'Sorry ah took so long,' said Marie as she came in with a tray, five glasses filled with orange juice balanced on top. As she placed them on the table, she also picked up a deck of cards that were on the tray. 'Ah saw these an' thought it'd be fun t' play Rich Man Poor Man.'

Betsy grinned. 'That's a great idea,' she said, something sinister in her voice. 'There's no doubt I'd beat the Cajun over here.'

'Ha! Keep talkin', _perdant_**;** 'f I win you dye ya hair black.'

'Fine! And if I win you dye your hair some more so it turns white!'

'Dis is _mon _natural colour!'

Fifteen minutes later it turned out Marie was winning. Remy had tricked Betsy and he was able to loose one of his cards, something Betsy was not happy with.

'You bastard! Who dy'a think you are playin' a trick like that on me!' she shouted, raising herself from her seat. 'Why don't I teach you a lesson?!'

'I'd like t' see ya try_, chienne_!' Remy retorted.

'I have a winning hand,' said Joseph over all the shouting.

'Ah knew ya'd b' good at this,' laughed Marie.

Despite the playful shouting match between Betsy and Remy – that occurred throughout the game – Marie couldn't help but feel pleased.

_Ev'ryone's gettin' along so great …_

~~~~ That Night ~~~~

'Ack, my throat hurts from yelling so much,' crocked Betsy.

'Ah guess even though ah was in the lead f'r a while, ah ended up loosin',' chuckled Marie.

The day had gone by quite fast. Marie, Betsy, Tessa, Joseph and Remy – occasionally Hank played a game or two – had played with the cards for most of it, enjoying it immensely. Later on they had some pizza, watched television, talked some more, and, at last becoming tired, decided to go to bed. While everyone went to their own rooms, Betsy and Tessa followed Marie into hers.

'This is a large bed,' commented Tessa as she tested Marie's mattress.

'Hank bought it f'r me.'

'Jeez, he's acting like an old man with his first grandkid,' commented Betsy as she brushed her lilac hair.

Tessa tied her hair up into a bobble. As she finished doing that, something caught her eye. 'Oh, Marie, you still have this hat?'

Marie followed Tessa's gaze and saw a red hat perched on top of her dressing table. She went over and took it. 'Yup! It has sentimental value.'

'Really? How come?'

'Ah never tol' ya?' asked Marie. She sat on the bed where Betsy had already gotten under the covers. 'Well when ah was six or seven, the boys always used t' tease me 'coz o' mah hair. One day, ah stood up f'r mahself, but ah ended up gettin' chased. Ah was pretty scared – ah knew ah couldn' take on four boys. An' bef'r ah new it, ah'd gotten lost. But ah was frightened the boys would find me, so ah hid somewhere. An' ah stayed there all night. In the morning, a boy appeared in front of me wearing a red hat. He stared at me f'r a little while an' then ran off. Ah couldn' help mahself – ah jus' had t' follow 'im.'

'_Please wait f'r me! Ah want t' go home! Oh no … ah can' keep up!' _

Marie clutched the hat tighter. 'Several times ah fell over, an' ah could never catch up t' 'im. But each time he would wait f'r me. He was a mysterious boy. He stopped at one point, an' ah was speechless. He put the hat on mah head an' ran off. Then ah realised … he had led me home. Ah wanted t' thank 'im but ah couldn' see 'im anywhere. The only proof o' 'im ah have that he ever existed is this hat he gave t' me.'

'What a wonderful story,' said Tessa.

'It'd be an even _better _story if you'd met again and fell in love!' said Betsy.

Marie laughed. 'Ah doubt ah'll ever see 'im again.'

'Well, you never know – it's a small world.'

'Ah guess ya right,' said Marie. 'But ah don' think he'd even remember somethin' like that. He's probably forgotten.' She sighed happily putting the hat to one side. _In a way, that boy was mah first love …_

'You poor girl,' said Betsy, taking Marie's hand. 'You've had it rough since you were little, huh?'

'That's not true at all,' Marie smiled. She pictured in her mind how both Remy and Joseph had held her hands as they walked home together. 'Ah'm always bein' reminded o' how lucky ah am. Ah get t' live with the Xavier's, ah have an aunt who cares about me very much, an' ah have the two best friends in the world who are always there f'r me.' She glanced at Betsy who was taken aback and then to Tessa who was smiling. 'You two have been such a support t' me. Ah _love _mah life. An' ah love you both.'

Both Betsy and Tessa remembered Remy and Joseph's words …

'_She's jus' not de sort o' fille t' worry 'bout stuff like dat.'_

'_Miss Darkholme isn't the type to see her life as a glass half-empty.' _

'They understand,' whispered Betsy.

Tessa nodded in agreement. 'Marie _is _that kind of person.'

'H-Huh?'

_The kind of person that focuses on what she has, not what she's missing, _thought Betsy with a smile as Marie climbed under the covers.

_Who treasures where she is now, _thought Tessa.

Tessa and Betsy cuddled up to Marie who was in the middle, all of them smiling.

'We have an unrivalled friendship, don't we?' said Betsy.

'Yes!'

~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~

Remy took a sip out of the milk carton and then put it back into the fridge. As he was about to exit the kitchen, Joseph stumbled in. Remy raised an eyebrow. The boy's white hair was dishevelled and his eyes were closed – though he seemed to know where he was going – his back was hunched as he dragged himself through the door.

'Hey, rat!' shouted Remy. 'J-Joseph –'

Joseph's head fell lifelessly onto Remy's shoulder.

'W-What are ya doin'?!' yelled Remy.

'Joseph really isn' a morning person, is he?' laughed Marie as she came into the room. She was still in her pyjamas.

Remy pushed Joseph off him as hard as he could, but even that didn't stir him – nor cause him to fall over. 'Wake up, damn it!'

'Ah'm impressed, Remy,' said Marie, pouring herself some orange juice. 'Even though ya wanted t' hit 'im, you wouldn' attack Joseph in his sleep.'

'Dat's … not … it,' said Remy quietly, turning his back on Marie. His fists clenched into a ball. 'He's even stronger in 'is sleep.'

_He already tried …_

Remy then growled. 'But den dat means he's goin' easy on me when he's conscious! He doesn' even try, dat damn ra –!'

A fist smacked him in the face, almost sending him to the floor. Marie gasped.

'Weren't you s'pose t' b' asleep?!' yelled Remy.

Joseph stood before him, rolling up his sleeves with a yawn. 'Your annoying voice woke me up.'

'One o' dese day 'm takin' you down, rat boy! I won' stop until I defeat you!'

'Stop babbling,' said Joseph.

'A cat and a mouse,' said Tessa from nowhere with a frightening voice that made everyone freeze with fear. 'That's how they're acting.' The three sighed with relief.

'Yeah,' smirked Betsy as she came beside her, 'they're always fighting like that cartoon … what's it called again? Oh, Tom and Jerry.'

'Oh yeah … _they're _still 'ere,' moaned Remy, folding his arms.

'You two,' said Tessa, addressing Remy and Joseph. They forced themselves to look at her. 'Your auras are _different_, but they are _good_ auras.'

'Huh?'

'Okay, boys,' said Betsy as she put an arm around Marie. 'We're counting on you to take care of our one and only Marie.'

_There acting as though they're giving her away to be married, _Joseph and Remy thought.

'We'll come by again soon,' called out Betsy, her and Tessa going out the front door.

Marie bid them a farewell and then came back into the kitchen.

'I don't know about havin' women over so much,' Remy snarled.

'Oh but, Tessa and Betsy are really good people!' exclaimed Marie. 'An' ah promise t' keep your secret. So … please let them come over once in a while.'

Remy sighed and walked off saying, 'Do what ya wan'.'

'They're your friends, Miss Darkholme,' said Joseph. 'They can visit whenever you like them too.'

Marie smiled gratefully.

~~~ The Xavier's Main House ~~~

Hank stood in the middle of a dark, empty room, with one window which allowed a little light to penetrate.

'Even though it's been such a short time, since Marie came, Joseph and Remy have been a lot more mature,' said Hank. 'I would like to see them direction. Of course, knowing you, you probably think the whole plan is doomed to fail.'

Silence.

'Charles … Dear, dear Charles,' Hank sighed. 'I feel sorry for you. Marie is a much better person than you are – she wants to live in the world for all its good.'

There was a man curled up on the floor nearest to the window. The light only made it clear that there was a body there, but his features were still hidden.

'I am well aware of when my glass is half-empty,' whispered Charles.

'**End 7/22 ~ **

_**I really don't know how this chapter came across. When I was writing it I was laughing a bit. I think If I were in Marie's place I'd feel very lucky too. There's a lot about everyone's past that has yet to be revealed, but Marie has a very painful one of her own. **_

_**I love Hank. I just love him. I wish I could just write all about him sometimes haha. I have an odd feeling that him and Tessa could be paired up (I'm joking! … kind of haha). And Tessa makes me giggle too. Yes, I'm one of those people who laughs at my own jokes even though I know everyone else doesn't find it funny haha – I can't help it. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW I really need your reviews!!! =D**_

_**Next Chapter!!! **__****__ Marie:_ Christmas came and went in a blink of an eye, an' now New Years is steadily approaching. But ah had forgotten that Hank, Joseph an' Remy won' b' celebratin' new years at home.

_Joseph: _I'm sorry, Miss Darkholme … each New Years we go back to the main house for a celebration.

_Remy: _Damn it all; dat means she'll b' left all on 'er own!

_Tessa: _Somehow I'll get myself involved. I can't let poor Marie spend this time of year alone now, can I?

_Joseph: _But it's not like we can skip the celebration to be with her … is it?

_Marie: _Join me, Marie, in the next chapter to find out what happens next_! _


	8. My Wish

**I'm absolutely thrilled with the reviews this story has received. I cannot thank you enough for your support. **

**This chapter is a little different to the others. It's centred on Marie, but it's not really from her point of view as much. **

**Please enjoy the next instalment of: **

**Blessed **

Chapter Eight

My Wish 

_Hello! Mah name is Marie Darkholme an' ah've come t' know a terrible secret! After mah aunt Irene moved back to Mississippi, the Xavier's took me in. I soon learned that the Xavier family lives with a curse! Thirteen members (three o' whom ah live with) __are each possessed by the vengeful spirit of an animal from the Chinese Zodiac! They transform into their chosen animal whenever a member of the opposite sex embraces them, or when they become weak!_

_Life is very exciting at the moment, but ah realise that the curse is not what it seems. There's still so much ah don' know about it, but somehow ah get the feelin' ah shouldn' make it mah business … f'r now at least …_

_Ah wonder what will happen this time?! _

_~~~~ xx ~~~~_

_Marie Darkholme … she doesn't think like most people. She readily accepted the fact that we could transform into animals. She's had to live in a tent on her own … who knows how lonely she must have been. And yet … she's always smiling … _

_It's been two months since she's started living with us now. But there's still something I haven't quite grasped …_

**Home Sweet Home** ~~~

'We're not going back!' shouted Remy. 'You t'ink someone who left home f'r four months would go back t' _dat _place jus' 'coz it's New Years?'

'If I went home to attend the banquet, there would have been no point in me having left,' said Joseph.

'Oh dear, oh dear,' Hank sighed.

For the past week and all this morning Hank had been trying to convince the two boys to go back home for New Years, after all, it was expected of them. But with each passing day they seemed more and more reluctant to return home. He had finally gotten them into the living room together, and he somehow had to find a way to get them to attend.

'What's wrong?' asked Marie as she entered the room holding a washing basket. She was wearing a woolly green dress and dark brown tights, her hair tied up in a bobble with two white streaks farming her face. 'Ya've been arguing f'r a while now.'

'These two over here refuse to go back to the Xavier estate for new years,' explained Hank, pointing to the two boys who were looking away disdainfully.

'You're too old t' b' tattling!' said Remy.

'Ya not goin'?' asked Marie as she took a seat next to Remy, who shuffled as far away as possible on the couch. 'But Hank tol' me that the New Year's festivities are a major event f'r the Xavier family.'

'Indeed,' said Hank. 'It's the biggest celebration of the year for us. _Everyone _– the whole family – gathers and comes to celebrate. And the most important part is the Zodiac banquet.'

'Zodiac … banquet?' said Marie, obviously not having been told about that part.

'Yes,' replied Hank. 'The banquet can only be attended by those who are possessed by the Zodiac spirits. The Zodiac member representing the New Year must dance before the rest of us. This year it'll be the cow. Oh! But Joseph's dance a year ago was beautiful!'

'Don't tell her about that,' Joseph snapped, folding his arms and leaning back into the couch.

'It mus' b' wonderful!' Marie exclaimed. 'A banquet jus' like the legend!'

'Hmph! It's got notin' t' do wit' me,' said Remy, resting his head on his hand. Marie looked at him curiously. 'De cat can go t' de celebration, but not t' de banquet.'

'W-Why?' sheasked.

'It was decided along time ago that the cat couldn't come,' said Hank. 'That's just like the legend too, I guess.'

Marie frowned sadly. 'But…'

…_the Rat left on his own without waking up the Cat, an' was elected as one of the twelve Zodiac Animals. __An' that was the reason why cats are not one of the twelve animals._

'Look,' growled Remy, having noticed her expression and becoming oddly irritated, 'it's no big deal so ya don' have t' go pullin' a face like dat. 'M not sayin' I won' go home jus' 'coz I can' go t' some stupid banquet.'

'Never mind that,' said Joseph. 'If we went to the banquet, we'd have to spend the first three days of January at home, right? During that time, Miss Darkholme will be left alone.'

'What?!' shouted Remy, turning to her suddenly which made her jump. 'Ya not goin' t' ya Aunties or ya friends f'r New Years?!'

'W-Well Irene is goin' to Hawaii f'r New Years, an' ah don' wanna bother mah friends an' their families,' said Marie.

'Ya gonna b' all alone f'r New Years?' asked Remy somewhat gloomily.

'That's what I just said,' Joseph sighed.

'Shut up, ya damn rat! Dis is de first I heard about it!'

'That's because you only listen to your own voice and ignore what anyone else is saying.'

'You –!'

'Thank ya f'r thinkin' o' me,' interrupted Marie, knowing their argument would spiral out of control. 'It makes me happy. But ah'd feel terrible 'f ya missed out on such a wonderful celebration on mah account. An' it's been a while since you've seen ya parents, right? 'M sure they're anxious f'r ya t' come home. Please go an' enjoy the New Years with ya family. Ah'll take good care o' the house while you're aw –' Her face abruptly dropped in horror. 'Oh no! Ah left the bath water runnin'!' Marie remembered as she clumsily stumbled out of the room.

Remy rolled his eyes. _Typical fillie._

Hank observed both the boys as they contemplated. He felt himself thanking Marie for being here. _Thank goodness, now I have someone who can manipulate them for me without realising! _He laughed to himself but no one paid attention.

'I think, I'll go back then,' said Joseph after a while, Remy agreeing.

'Since she puts it dat way…'

They both stared at the carpet. _I'm sure she'll be alright. If she insists this much then it must be true. After all New Years is just another holiday._

~~~~ A few hours later ~~~~

'He sent you to give me _this?!_' shouted Joseph, absolutely appalled.

Remy was almost rolling on the floor with laughter as he saw what was being held out to Joseph.

A woman with a tuxedo on and a tie stood before him, holding a coat hanger with a beautiful silken robe hanging from it.

'Each Zodiac member has to wear a certain type of robe, remember?' the woman said.

'But, Emma! I've never had to wear such a feminine thing before. Surely you can't expect me to wear this … this …'

'Dress!' laughed Remy.

Joseph growled. 'I won't wear it.'

'Look, mister, I don't care what the hell you do,' said Emma. 'I'm just delivering it to you. If you or any of the other Zodiacs don't like it, you can take that up with Charles. But I doubt very much you will, right?'

'Why does he taunt me?' grumbled Joseph, clenching his fists.

Emma grinned and patted him on the shoulder. 'Hard luck, kiddo - that's the pice you pray for being the favourite. Why don't you go and try it on and see if it looks manly on you?'

Remy showed no sign of evasiveness as he laughed at that comment.

Five minutes later, Joseph trod down the stairs, wearing the dress. Luckily Remy had been summoned by Hank so his embarrassment did not have to go further. Joseph had never felt more contempt for that cat. Emma studied him and then shrugged – it looked alright, she thought.

In the time that Joseph had been changing, Marie had come into the room. She was astonished by how pretty Joseph appeared. But she wasn't sure if she should say that.

'I'm going to take it off,' he said.

'It looks cute,' said Emma.

Joseph turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes. She was a little taken aback. She had known him since she was little and not once had Emma Xavier known him to glare at her like that. As Joseph stomped back up the stairs, Marie decided to go after him.

She followed him into his room – she had only been inside once and it still was as messy as ever. She smiled. Who would have thought the Prince would be so untidy? Marie felt almost privileged she got to see this side of Joseph.

The young boy was sat on his bed, trying to take the robe off but failing. Marie came over to him, but did not sit on the bed beside him out of manners.

'My life is over,' said Joseph with a fierce look, giving up trying to take the robe off. 'What will Charles say when he sees me in this? He knows it'll humiliate me. I don't care what he does to me – I won't wear it.'

'But ya looked really nice,' Marie pointed out. 'Miss Xavier said so too.'

'Guys don't like being called cute,' Joseph said quickly, trying not to sound angry at her. He was not even upset with Emma, yet in that moment he wanted and needed someone to blame for his humiliation.

'Ah'm sorry, a-ah was thinkin' ya looked cute, too,' Marie admitted, looking away a little embarrassed and guiltily.

'I – I didn't want you to see me in this either, Miss Darkholme,' Joseph said, staring at the floor. 'I look like an idiot. I really shouldn't have even tried it on.'

'But … But ah was always really happy when Mama called me cute,' Marie said.

Joseph looked at her. She had rarely mentioned her mother before.

'Because whenever she said that ah was cute, it meant she was tellin' me 'Ah love you'.'

'_My little Roguey is sooo cute!' _

'Those words o' love made me happy,' Marie smiled. _Though … ah won' ever get t' hear her say those words again …_ She blinked away the picture of her mother's face and looked back to Joseph who was staring at her. Marie blushed over the intensity of his gaze.'Oh! S-So back t' mah point. Ah guess ah'm tryin' t' say that Emma is just givin' you affection, like she's saying she likes you.' Marie scratched her head. 'Ah'm not makin' much sense, am ah?'

'No it's not that,' said Joseph. He thought for a moment. 'It's strange – I don't mind it so much when you say it, Miss Darkholme.'

Marie didn't know what to think of that.

'Will you help me take this off?' asked Joseph, pulling on his robe again. 'My hair is caught on a button.'

'Sure.'

Marie stood over him and grabbed each side of the robe. She pulled it up slightly so that Joseph's head disappeared and then found the button he could not undo.

'This dress thing is so complicated. It's as hard to take it off as it is to put it on.'

Marie laughed. 'Ah think it's pretty.' She finally undid the button.

Joseph said alluringly from behind the robe, 'I think it would look good on you, Miss Darkholme.'

'Ahaha. Ah doubt that – it's like a princess dress!' Marie pulled the robe over his head, revealing his blue shirt underneath.

'You're cute.'

Marie was puzzled then looked down to him. She hadn't realised how close she had gotten to him. His face and hers were only inches away from each other. Before she had time to move away, he said, 'On you, Miss Darkholme, I'm sure it'd look very pretty.'

Her cheeks began to go red as he stared at her powerfully with a grin. A few seconds passed before Marie remembered where she was and instantly moved away and folded the robe neatly.

Neither of them said anything.

~~~ A few more hours later ~~~

The moon shone as bright as ever, welcoming the New Year gladly.

After Joseph had apologised to Emma for his rude behaviour – Emma having scorned him and pinched him for it anyway – she returned to the Xavier house, with the robe, and for a few hours the house was at peace again.

Marie had begun cooking for everyone, then remembered she would be alone tonight. Remy questioned her quite harshly if she would be alright, and she repeated time and time again with a smile that she would.

And finally the time came for the three Xavier's to make their way to the main house.

Joseph had settled to wearing a very smart tuxedo that Marie was sure any girl would swoon for, and Remy wore a more formal brown shirt with a loose tie. Hank wore a black coat and underneath a tuxedo too that reminded Marie of a penguin with its bow tie.

Hank and Joseph were outside, and Marie stood in the doorway watching them with a smile as they conversed.

'Hey!' called Remy, Marie knowing he meant her by now.

'Ya can call me bah mah name, ya know,' Marie said turning to him.

'Whatever. Listen, I made sure dat all the taps were turned off. So… So … jus' … jus' …' Remy looked away. 'Oh damn it …' he grumbled and stepped closer to her, gazing into her emerald eyes. 'B' safe, idiot.'

Not knowing why exactly, Marie blushed and nodded silently.

Remy joined the other two, Joseph adding that he would make them all late.

'Remember not t' walk in crowds!' Marie reminded them from the doorstep.

'It's okay,' reassured Hank, 'there aren't many people on the streets at this time.'

'And you be careful to, Miss Darkholme,' said Joseph. 'Lock the door behind us, okay?'

'Ah will.' She smiled. 'Now go on an' get outta 'ere bef'r ya'll are late.'

Hank began to walk down the pathway. Joseph and Remy reluctantly followed, casting a glance behind them to Marie who was waving happily to them.

_I'm sure she'll be fine. _

_She'll be fine…_

The streets of Bayville were empty as most people would be at home or celebrating in the centre of town. The air had gotten colder and there was promise for snow to come.

As the three Xavier's walked silently down the street, both Remy and Joseph thought of Marie: the way she had smiled as they set off to the main house.

'Dis one time, she left her window wide open,' said Remy.

'Don't tell me you went in,' said Hank, a few steps ahead of the two boys.

'Like I'd do dat! I saw from de outside!'

'Yeah … Miss Darkholme _is_ pretty careless,' Joseph remarked. 'She daydreams a lot and usually falls over things. She could choke on a grain of rice for all we know.'

'Dat's not funny!'

'Boys, stop fussing over her like mother hens,' said Hank, putting his hands deep inside his pockets. 'It's embarrassing just to listen to.'

'Hey!'

'I know you're worried about Marie, but you decided to come with me, so –'

''M not worried!' said Remy, stomping his feet more fiercely.

'Let's just get to the main house,' said Joseph, trying to make a distance between him and the Cajun.

'Ah!' exclaimed Hank suddenly, stopping. The others also did. 'Now I come to think about it … there was a rumour about a stalker going round. Apparently the new gossip is that he's a bugler too. He sneaks into people's houses and takes all their food.'

Remy and Joseph became tense, one of their eyes twitching.

_She's jus' stupid enough to let the bugler in, _thought Remy, clenching his fists.

_She'd probably ask about his life story, _thought Joseph, repeating Remy's action.

Hank chuckled at their expressions. 'Come on you two, if you keep standing there in a daze –'

'Someone will crash into you,' an eerie voice finished.

Hank squealed and the two boys gasped as a young girl with long black hair and a cape stood behind him.

'W-Well if it isn't Tessa,' said Hank nervously.

Tessa glanced at them all with her dark, impassive eyes.

'Why can' she appear like a normal person?' Remy muttered.

'And what's with the cape?' whispered Joseph.

'My, what a coincidence,' said Hank, cheerfully. 'We were just on our way to the Xavier estate.'

'Yes, Marie told me,' said Tessa. Her head dropped. 'So she really is alone this year. Did you not know? Today six years ago, her mother left poor Marie forever.'

Remy and Joseph glanced at each other.

'Her aunt always took her out on New Years, and Marie never had the chance to think about it, but now, she's all alone. This year, she has no one,' said Tessa.

_No one … _The words stung Remy and Joseph as if it were a physical injury.

'Betsy and I both offered to spend time with her,' Tessa continued, looking down the street. 'She just smiled and told us to be with our families. But … what will become of Marie when she sees all the decorations, the going of the year, and the coming year?'

The wind whistled faintly and the distant figure of Marie waving them goodbye came clearly into Remy and Joseph's head.

_Back then when she watched us leave – how did she feel? _

Tessa glanced up to the sky, her cloak billowing in the wind. 'She won't be able to help but remember the time she spent with her mother – with Irene too. I wonder how she'll feel.'

As though a lens was put before their eyes, the two boys saw a closer more fixed picture of Marie in their minds as they walked away: her happy smile, yet a deep ache in her expression.

_How does she feel right now alone in that house?!!_

Remy instantly turned at the same time as Joseph and the two crashed into each other, almost driving Remy to the ground.

'What are ya doin'?!' shouted Remy, pushing Joseph back. 'What's wit' you?! I t'ought you were in a hurry t' see ya precious Charles!'

'Why don't I wrap him up and give him to you?' Joseph retorted, straightening his tie and wiping his self clean as though Remy had something that was infectious.

'I don' wan' 'im!'

For a long moment, the two glared at each other, and then both began to run.

'H-Hey, you two!' shouted Hank. 'Where are you going?'

They both turned round. 'Home!' And ran off into the night.

Hank glanced at Tessa who was watching the darkness with the same blank expression as always. 'Tessa, did you plan that?' he asked.

'I don't care what they do,' she said as she turned away to return home. 'I simply wanted to do something for Marie … that's all.'

~~~ x ~~~

Remy and Joseph ran frantically down the streets of Bayville. It did not even occur to either of them that they were running at the same pace, and though Remy would have normally seen this as a chance for a contest, he and Joseph had no room for a competitive thought.

_It's been two months since we've been living together. But there's still something I haven't quite grasped._

They both turned a corner and soon enough came upon Xavier land. The house soon came into view, noticing that the living room light was switched on.

_I let it slip by me, I never realised because she's always smiling pleasantly._

As they neared the house they could hear Marie's laugh in their heads as they were getting ready to leave. _'Thank ya f'r thinkin' o' me. It makes me happy._'

_Even at the smallest things. _

They finally understood the sparkle in her emerald eyes that they had mistook for contentment as they walked out of the gate. _'Please go an' enjoy the New Years with ya family.'_

They had almost reached the door. _And then she tells me what I want to hear most. Kind words. Why didn't I realise? How could I have missed that? So at peace by herself …_

_**No one's like that.**_

Both Remy and Joseph reached for the door handle... _I want to be home! I want to see her! _

…and opened it with such force there was a loud bang. Immediately they entered the living room where an astonished Marie was kneeling down at the coffee table, a single tear falling down her cheek. She was speechless.

The two boys panted, not having enough air to speak. Joseph slowly went over to her and reached his hand out, gently touching her cheek where the tear had fallen.

_Thank goodness. If we hadn't of realised … we would have left her alone to cry. _

Marie could not say a word. It was a surprise to see them there so abruptly, but to see her in such a state … Remy and Joseph collapsed on the floor.

Marie gasped and stood over them. 'A-Are ya okay?!' she asked, panicked. 'S-Shall ah get ya some water?! W-Whay are ya doin' here?!'

'W-We're fine,' said Joseph, out of breath. 'We just … wanted to … watch the sunrise.'

'A-An' eat some New Years cakes,' said Remy, equally struggling for air.

Marie went to say something with a forced smile, but then found her self unable to as another tear trickled down her cheek.

Joseph smiled, looking up at her, and Remy seemed at ease.

_We're home. _

~~~ Xavier's Main House ~~~

'I'm hoooome!' sang Hank as he opened the huge doors that revealed the extravagant hallway. It was decorated with Chinese symbols and words, and the animals of the Zodiac. Ribbons were placed everywhere in a sophisticated manner, and there was the faint sound of music coming from another room.

'Welcome back, Hank,' said Logan walking down the marble staircase that seemed to go on forever. 'Ya late – ya the last one here.'

'Sorry about that,' said Hank.

Logan glanced around. 'Where are Joseph and Remy?'

'Hmm … How can I put this? To be blunt in a modern lingo … they ditched,' laughed Hank.

'Is that something to laugh about?' Logan sighed. 'Charles aint gonna be happy, ya know?'

'I'll talk to him.'

'I can't really blame 'em for skipping though,' said Logan, looking up to the moon. 'Even I have things I can't stand. And sometimes I wanna run away from this place.'

'No, no – this year I don't think it's that they want to run away,' said Hank as he took off his coat and went into the room where the rest of the Zodiac would be waiting.

And somehow, Logan knew exactly what he meant.

'…_spring will melt away the snow…' _

He smiled and followed.

~~~ Home Sweet Home ~~~

A few hours had passed and the sky was becoming brighter. Marie, now wearing a coat, Joseph and Remy were sat upon the roof, waiting for the sunrise.

'Oh, Tessa came t' ya?' asked Marie.

'Yeah, we met her on the way there,' said Joseph.

Marie smiled. _Ya gonna b' the first person ah call this year, Tessa. _'Oh but … is it okay with the rest o' the Xavier's that ya here?' she asked, thinking mainly of the mysterious Charles she had yet to encounter.

'No,' replied Joseph. 'We'll just go and wish them a happy New Year tomorrow or something.'

_Probably not, _both he and Remy thought.

'Okay, 'f ya sure,' said Marie.

Remy and Joseph looked up to the sky.

_Right now, they will probably be finishing the celebration and starting the Zodiac banquet. I wonder if Charles is mad … But I feel strangely relieved. I don't feel an ounce of guilt. _

They looked to Marie whose back was to them as she peered out at Bayville.

_This time I've considered everything and thought things over about how I really feel and … _

'Oh look!' gasped Marie, craning her neck to look at the two boys as she smiled widely. 'The sun's comin' up!'

Joseph laughed at her enthusiasm while Remy hardly looked bothered.

_And what I really wanted. _

'Have ya decided what ya gonna wish f'r yet?' Marie questioned. 'Ah got mah wish all ready!'

Remy stood up and glanced down at her, and Joseph, still sat behind her stared at her too, Marie oblivious to the attention she was receiving.

_And I think it might just be to greet the New Year with her …_

'Dis year 'm gonna beat dat damn rat!' Remy shouted to the rising dawn with all his might.

'Yeah, yeah,' mumbled Joseph. 'Even if you had a wish on your side, you'd still loose.'

'Damn you, rat! 'M gonna kick your ass here an' now!'

Marie watched them both as they fought. Though it wasn't exactly a good thing, she found herself smiling.

_Thank you. _

'**End 8/22 ~ **

_**It would have been really great if I could have posted this at New Years – oh well. Happy New Year anyway hehe! Oh! And if you wanted to know, the chain of thoughts in italics was both Remy and Joseph's, but I couldn't really put an accent in. **_

_**Oh and I know I didn't do Christmas, but I plan to do it in the future, it just didn't really fit in with the story. If you'd like to know though, Marie bought everyone small presents, and Joseph did too (though he only got Remy a card), and Remy only gave Joseph a card because he's somewhat competitive. **_

_**Tell me what you think, if you would please. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW so that I know I should continue posting or not!!! =D**_

_**Next Chapter!!! **__****__ Joseph:_ Being the rat, a lot of Zodiacs and members in the family had a cause to hate me. Being Charles's toy, I always was envied. Didn't anyone realise that being the rat was no privilege? Why do they all envy me when really, I'm the cursed one of all? No one … no one saw me for me until …

_Marie: _You wanted t' show me somethin', Joseph?

_Joseph: _I want you to understand me more. I need to show you something … Something no one else knows … my own, personal secret…

_Marie: _Join Joseph in the next chapter to find out what happens next_! _


	9. My Secret Eden

**Hello! It's old TohruEmber … well not old, ha. I still can't get over the many reviews this story has received. I'm very grateful. Though I did miss a few people's reviews. Thank you though for those who did! **

**I want you to get to know Joseph a little bit more! And then the next chapter and onwards it should be getting more Romy.**

**Please enjoy the next instalment of: **

**Blessed **

Chapter Nine

My Secret Eden

_Hello! Mah name is Marie Darkholme an' ah've come t' know a terrible secret! After mah aunt Irene moved back to Mississippi, the Xavier's took me in. Ah soon learned that the Xavier family lives with a curse! Thirteen members (three o' whom ah live with) __are each possessed by the vengeful spirit of an animal from the Chinese Zodiac! They transform into their chosen animal whenever a member of the opposite sex embraces them, or when they become weak!_

_New Years was so much fun! Ah'm really happy ah got t' spend it with Joseph an' Hank. But even though ah've known them all this time, ah know ah hardly know anything about them. Ah wonder how Joseph feels about his life …?_

~~~ Bayville High School ~~~

Being the rat, a lot of Zodiacs and members in the family had a cause to hate me. Being Charles's toy, I was always envied. Didn't anyone realise that being the rat was no privilege? Why do they all envy me when really, I'm the cursed one of all? No one … no one saw me for me until …

'Hello, Joseph!' she called out as I entered the classroom.

Marie Darkholme. What an unusual girl. I've never met anyone like her. She accepted us like … like we were normal. Who could possibly do that? How can you possibly link the word normal to the Xavier's?

I greeted her with a smile and watched her as she took a seat near her two friends, the loud but friendly British girl Miss Braddock, and the peculiar Miss Sage. I felt a hard push on my shoulder as Remy shoved me with his own shoulder.

'Watch it,' he growled as he came into the classroom. Why bother retorting?

I went to take a seat near Miss Darkholme who had taken out a deck of cards similar to the ones she had used at her sleepover, before I heard someone call me. 'Joseph …' I turned round to see Miss Danvers stood before me, her bright, brilliant blonde hair cascading past her shoulders. 'Can I have a word with you outside the classroom?'

Not wanting to be rude I said, 'Of course', though I was wary of what she wanted and how it may concern me. I suppose the thought of the curse was the first thing to creep up in my mind.

Closing the classroom door behind me, I put on a smile and faced her.

'I like you,' she said almost immediately before I could ask why she wanted. My smile faded. 'I like you, Joseph. Very much. And for a long time now. I'd like it if … if … if we could be together …'

I was more confused than anything else. Did she not realise how useless I was? How pathetic I was? I'm nothing. Nobody except a cursed member of a dysfunctional family. I'm nothing special. I'm not good enough to be liked by someone. I don't even know who I am. So how can someone else like me …?

'I'm sorry. I'm just not interested in going out with anyone right now,' I explained to the despondent-looking girl. How many times had I had to give this speech? For some reason beyond my knowledge, girl after girl insisted to confess their feelings to me. And time after time I had to tell them the same thing as if I had memorised it by now. 'There are plenty of other people I'm sure you're more suited to. So I have to refuse your –'

'You're cruel,' the girl whispered. I blinked. 'You're always rejecting other people! You act so nice, and so polite to people, but it's all just a mask, isn't it? Tell me I'm wrong!'

I was taken aback. That certainly 'pressed a button' as they say.

She looked away from me with contempt. 'All the girls like you and talk about how nice you are. Haven't you noticed? They all say you're special. Is that why you don't want a _normal _person to be your girlfriend? Is it to ordinary for you?!'

Before I could reply – which evidently I couldn't – Miss Danvers walked away. I gazed at her until she disappeared.

Too _ordinary_ for me? No. No it's not that at all. I'm not ordinary, you're right about that. But I'm not special. I'm the opposite of that. Can't you see? I may be good at certain tasks, I may be good with studying or tests, but as a person – I'm not anything extraordinary. I looked down to the floor sadly. I'm not worth anything.

As I came back inside the classroom, all the students were croweded around the table Miss Darkholme, her friends and the cat were sat at, playing Rich Man Poor Man. Remy slammed his cards onto the table with a sly grin – arrogant cat. 'Revolution,' he announced.

A few people gasped.

'What!' shouted Betsy, shocked. 'You son of a … What kind of cheap trick are you playing?!'

I find myself liking this British girl. Now that stupid cat can annoy her. Btu she'd put up as much fight as I do – maybe even more.

'It's de rules!' the cat yelled back at her. 'Looks like I win!'

'Hold on one moment,' a dark voice said. That voice always sent a shiver down my spine. All looked to Miss Sage who showed her cards. 'Counter revolution.'

'What?!'

'Ha ha, looks like she got you, Rem-Rem,' laughed one of the boys.

'Man you suck, Rem-Rem,' chuckled another boy.

'Don' call me Rem-Rem, damn it!'

'Wait a go, Tessa!'

As I stood watching them all surrounding the angry-looking Remy, the students laughing, smiling, joking, I felt a volcano trembling inside of me, ready to erupt any moment.

'_Joseph … You're always rejecting other people …'_

And yet, there was that stupid cat that has everything I want, still complaining he wants to be a part of my world. The very world I've been trying to escape all my life.

I walk away.

~~~~ Later ~~~~

'Next time I'll win,' growled the cat as he wiped the chalkboard with an eraser. As he had lost the game, the deal was that he would do Miss Sage's classroom duties for the week. I wouldn't have thought the Cajun would have had any honour and would have walked away from his bet, but he proved me wrong. I flinched as I felt a little bit of admiration for him.

'Dat damn Tessa…'

Miss Darkholme came into the room and began to stack up the chairs. Remy told her – or rather shouted at her – to not help him, but as always she insisted.

Resenting the feeling I had just experienced towards him, I said, 'So it appears you can win in anything, doesn't it?' Normally I try not to start the argument, but today, quite frankly, I want a fight with that stupid cat.

'Don' get smug, rat!' Remy clenched his fists. 'I'll beat you too!'

I sighed. 'Don't you ever get tired of saying that?'

'Beatin' you is mah vocation! It's mah one goal in life!'

Some goal.

'It's quite unfair that I keep having to take abuse just because you can't meet your goals.'

Remy growled and threw his eraser to the floor, pushing himself at me. I grinned. This was quite easy. 'Dat condescendin' attitude o' yours really pisses me off!'

'Can you please not be so vile as to spit on my face when you speak?' I said calmly.

'You bastard! I'll take you down!'

'R-Remy,' I heard Miss Darkholme mutter.

'Say ya prayers, ya heartless rat!'

His fist came at me; I simply blocked it with my hand, the force of the impact hardly hurting me. I was about to push him backwards, deciding he was not worth it, but then …

'_Joseph … You're always rejecting other people …'_

'_You're not needed.'_

I narrowed my eyes, remembering how everyone had surrounded Remy.

'_Man you suck, Rem-Rem.'_

And then with my other fist, punched that cat in the stomach. He fell to his knees at once.

I glared down at him. 'I'm really getting sick just looking at you,' I said.

'Damn it,' said Remy, coughing. Miss Darkholme was at his side, patting his back and not really knowing what to say. I felt guilty for putting her in such a difficult position. I know she'd want to get involved, but also I think she knew it was best not to. He remained on the floor, unable to get up. 'You wen' all out on me t'day. Whatever pissed ya off I'd like t' t'ank it.'

I turned my back on them both and left without comment.

~~~~ Home Sweet Home ~~~~

Today she wore a green top with shorts – her indoor clothes as she called them. I like it when she ties her hair up, leaving her white streaks to frame her pretty face.

Miss Darkholme had prepared breakfast for us – a special treat: pancakes – before anyone else was up, apart from me.

I sat down at the table, eating her delicious pancakes in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable though. With Miss Darkholme I always feel like the silences are alright unfilled and she didn't seem to mind either as she hummed to herself whilst cooking.

I clenched my fist. I had stayed awake all night deciding whether or not to tell her. But after a long war between myself and my conscience, I'd decided for it. But how could I begin? It's something simple probably – she may not even find it a big deal. To me though … to me it is. I've never met anyone I've wanted to tell this too, I never thought I would. Would she think I was … pathetic?

As I watched Miss Darkholme flip a pancake, almost missing the catch, I found myself talking already.

'Miss Darkholme,' I said.

She turned to me, smiling. 'Yes?'

'There's …' I thought about how to say it, but suddenly felt foolish. Why was I having such difficulty telling her? After all, it really wasn't an amazing secret … Yet I still wanted to tell her. 'There's something I want to show you, something I haven't shown anyone else before.'

She tilted her head to the side.

'It's my own, personal secret.' I smiled. 'Would you be interested to see it?'

It was a moment before she smiled and said, 'Yes ah really would!'

So I had taken the first big step. And before long, I and Miss Darkholme put our walking shoes on, changed into more suitable clothing for winter, and made our way out of the house.

Where I wanted to take her wasn't far. It was still on the Xavier estate, but an undiscovered part, you might say. When I had moved from the main house to Hank's I thought I'd do something I always wanted to do.

'_It's pathetic …' _I remembered Charles's words clearly.

'It's such a nice day out!' I heard Miss Darkholme exclaim as she peered up to the winter sun. 'Ah can' wait 'till spring comes!'

I laughed. I don't know why. Sometimes hearing the enthusiasm in her voice makes me do that. She gets excited over such little things.

My heart beat faster as we came nearer. Miss Darkholme still had no idea where I was taking her. I could turn back, I could say it didn't matter, or pretend it was something else.

'We're almost there,' I said. Even though I wanted to turn back, I couldn't. Even though I wanted to change my mind, I couldn't. I _wanted _to show her this. I wanted her to understand me better.

'_It's pathetic …'_

I looked to Miss Darkholme again; she was watching her steps carefully over the forest ground.

'Here we are,' I mumbled as we turned a corner.

'A flower garden!' Miss Darkholme gasped as she ran over to the flowerbed and knelt on the grass. 'Did you plant these?!'

'Yes …' I replied quietly, not sure if her reaction was good or bad.

'Joseph, this is amazing!'

I blinked. It was? I knelt beside her.

'Look at all these flowers! They're all winter ones!'

'It's not … stupid … it's not … _pathetic _of me?' I asked.

'Huh? What are ya crazy?' she said. 'It's beautiful! Ah can' believe ya kept this a secret f'r so long!'

I frowned.

'Joseph, are you okay?' Miss Darkholme asked. 'You look sad.'

There's something about this girl – I can't explain it. But every time I look at her, I feel the need to open up, to cry like a child – knowing that she would kindly listen, knowing that she would accept me. I felt stupid. Yet, I can never stop myself.

I looked away from her, as though it was lessen the feeling of how pitiable I was. 'When I was at the main house it felt like I was in a cage being watched by the family and Charles. I'd forever wanted to have a _normal _life surrounded by _normal _people, so I applied to a co-ed school and left home. But I couldn't get out of the cage after all. I just ended up in another Xavier house, and I still can't associate with _normal _people.'

'_Joseph … You're always rejecting other people …'_

My eyes narrowed. 'I don't mean to turn them away. But some part of me can't deal with people. I cut myself off from other people because … I'm afraid I'll get hurt. And … because of … of what I am. The hesitation and fear won't go away.' My fists that were tightly clenched loosened. 'But Remy is extremely different. He may act angry all the time with the unwanted attention, but like I said before, if he gets used to being around people, I think he's the sort of person that attracts other people … that has many friends. Even if he can't join the Zodiac because he's the cat, he might be able to interact with _normal _people and have a _normal _life.'

_I always wished I could be like that too,_ I thought. _While all the normal people surround him, I'm on my own in the dark, watching …_

'That's why I get annoyed when I look at Remy who _wants _to be an Xavier.'

'Ah still can' quite understand …' I heard Miss Darkholme say. I still couldn't look at her. 'You attract a lot o' people too, Joseph. A lot o' girls say ya very kind – an' they're right.'

Girls said that? My cheeks felt a little hot. I push girls away the most. They're what I fear. And besides, it didn't matter what they thought. As I had told Miss Darkholme before, they only see the side of me I show to them – the mask. Hidden beneath it is an ugly monster. Jealous. Selfish. No one can like someone like that. I'm not … I'm not a kind person.

'Ya don' believe me?' Miss Darkholme's voice sounded understanding, and I felt the temptation to look at her – but didn't. 'Mama once said t' me its better t' trust people then t' doubt them. She said that people aren' born with kind hearts. When we're born, we only have desires f'r food and material thangs. Selfish instincts ah guess. But she said that kindness is something that slowly grows inside o' all o' us. But it's up t' us to nurture it. That's why kindness is different f'r every person.'

'_We're all born with selfish desires, so we can all relate to those feelings in others. But kindness is something made individually by each person. So it's easy to misunderstand when others are trying to be kind to you. But, Rogue …Rogue, believe in people and their kindness. Doubting is easy – anyone can do it. Rogue, be someone who can believe. And that can be your strength.'_

'Mama taught me that people's differences are t' b' celebrated. When ah thought o' all the different shapes o' human kindness, ah got really excited. D'ya remember when ah tol' you what ah see your kindness as? Like a candle. Ah can feel it light up, an' ah jus' want t' smile.'

It's something I can't out into words. A feeling. A feeling so incredible, it's unexplainable. Her words, simple maybe, brought so much warmth to me. I could feel my candle's flame getting stronger. I finally looked at her.

She was smiling at me, but then her face dropped. 'Ah'm bein' too weird f'r ya now, aint ah?'

'Oh no … no …' I said, deep in thought. 'Now I just feel so pathetic for whining at you like that.'

'Don' b'! Ah'm happy ya could open up t' me,' Miss Darkholme insisted. 'When ya tell me about yourself, it jus' shows we're becomin' better friends!'

My candle became brighter, my heart became content – how could a girl like this, be here with me, listening to my problems?

'F'r the first time,' she said, 'ah think ah've seen ya true smile.'

I blushed; I wondered what she meant. Then I could feel it. My smile. For the first time in a long time, I was smiling … because I was happy. Me. _Happy_.

'So,' she said, brining me back to reality. 'Why did ya start t' plant these?'

My heart thudded.

'_It's pathetic …' _I remembered how I had asked Charles if I could plant a nursery for flowers when I was much younger; I explained my reasons, too. _'Why? You're not needed.' _And so, after hearing it so many times … it became true. I wasn't needed in any way. I was just there. I was here only because I was a Zodiac. I'm here only because of Charles.

I glanced at Miss Darkholme who was awaiting an answer. Would she think me stupid? Would she find my reason pathetic … like Charles did?

I took a deep breath. 'I don't grow these plants for any particular reason,' I began. 'I just had an urge to try and make something. Anything. It really didn't matter. But I found I enjoyed planting these flowers, I was good at it. I was glad because I just wanted to make sure I had the power to make something. Maybe I wanted to know if I could create something wonderful with my own hands. If there could be something in this world that couldn't exist without me. I wanted to be _needed_.'

I found some courage to look at her. I was surprised to put it bluntly – her soft emerald eyes were gleaming at me, her lips upwards in a full beam, it was such a sincere look that I was speechless.

'That's wonderful,' she whispered. 'Ah can understand that too. Ah wanna b' needed.' Miss Darkholme reached for a flower and gently touched the white petal. 'Ah think everyone wants t' b' needed, because it means they have a reason t' live. Even if it's something that may seem small. 'Coz … we're _all_ needed.'

I stared at her as she was admiring the flowers.

'_It's pathetic …'_

'_Ah can understand that too.'_

There was an odd sensation in my eyes.

'_You're not needed.'_

'…_we're all needed.'_

I smiled.

_Thank you, _I thought, blinking my tears back. Maybe he was wrong – Charles. Maybe I am needed. Maybe I'm not just here because I'm a Zodiac. Maybe I'm here because I'm needed by something else. I stared at the flowers moving back and forth by the soft winter breeze. For now, it's for something small. Maybe one day, I will be needed by something else.

I took a flower and gave one to Miss Darkholme; she took it and smelt it. I laughed with her as she sneezed.

Maybe _someone_.

'**End 9/22 ~ **

**As you can see, it says 9/22 – but I plan to carry it on. I just will take a break for a week or so. I guess it's to symbolise each stage of the story. This 'set' is more or less the introduction. The next (which seeing the reviews so far I'm likely to do) one will be even more into the curse and story. **

**So there is chapter nine! I know it was short but I didn't want to make it too long. This was Jogue wasn't it? Haha. Sorry! Look forward to some Romy though! **

_**PLEASE REVIEW so that I know I should continue posting or not!!! =D**_

_**Next Chapter!!! **__****____ Marie:_ Life gets very exciting when a member of the Zodiac shows up! But he's nothing like ah thought he would be. An' somehow a lot of trouble comes our way .. especially f'r poor Remy! An' not only that, but ah come face t' face with the Bayville Stalker! Luckily Remy is bah mah side. Yet, there's something odd about him …Join me, Marie, in the next chapter to find out what happens next_! _


End file.
